The Lesser of Two Sins
by Ordo Warrior
Summary: Sequel to "From One Doomed Galaxy to Another". Go read it first! With the arrival of the Sith and the Reapers, Revan is forced into a pact that will hopefully stop the Reapers and prevent the Sith Empire from overhelming this young galactic civilization. Can Revan truly find peace for them or is the galaxy doomed to repeat the Reapers' cycle of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again all, firstly this is a sequel, so if you haven't read through From One Doomed Galaxy to Another then go do it before you jump in here. Now that all of them are gone, I'd like to welcome back all of my previous fans to the continued adventures of Revan, the Jedi Exile and friends as they help stop the Reapers.

I have a few things I have to note now, the Jedi Exile, I'm going with the name I gave her in the previous story, Cina Hano(so I don't confuse too many people), and the Citadel Council, I'll use their cannon names(ex. Valern is the Salarian, boo). Other than those two notes, everything else will be kicking off from ME3. Skipped ME2 because with two Jedi and a third saber-wielder, an expert huntress, an assassin droid, a utility droid, and a matricarh, its no longer a suicide mission.

PS. If anyone has photoshop that could help me create the 'cover' I'd really appreciate it. Just PM me to say you'd help.

* * *

A _Furry-class_ Imperial transport was evading laser fire as it prepared to jump to lightspeed. As it did, their engines were hit causing a chain reaction that ended in the ship's destruction. "Again."

For nearly two years the Sith Lord Dyonix has quarantined this area of space, the exact place where Revan eluded capture. Dyonix has been using _Furry-class_ Imperial transport due to the approximate size and shape it shared with a _Dynamic-class_ frigate, such as the _Ebon Hawk_. During the time Dyonix has been attempting to isolate the factors that led to Revan's mysterious void in the Force.

From Dyonix's capital ship, a _Harrower-class_ dreadnaught called _Vendetta_, salvage droids were released from the hangars. A Pure Sith has been observing Dyonix killing his own men alongside him on the bridge. "My lord, would it not be wiser to return to using the drone fighters to recreate the events instead of wasting our pilots?"

Dyonix remained motionless as he viewed the debris as the droids gathered it all up, clearing the area for the next ship. Dyonix didn't even giving the Sith Pureblood a glace when he responded. "You may be a Sith Lord, Scourge, but never question my methods. If we are to find Revan, we need human pilots at the controls. A droid would simply let oblivion take it, but a sapient, they would fight to their dying breath to survive against the odds. One of the few things we have that is superior to droids. I made that mistake for a month, I will not do it again. Now, I want another transport prepped and ready to launch."

Each transport had been loaded with a tracking device powerful enough to monitor them even through hyperspace travel. As the next crew set up to deploy, one of the engineers was ordered to bring along an astromech droid to work on the engines when the ship is hit. As ordered, the droid worked on the hyperdrive just as the turbolaser hit them. The hyperdrive released a powerful electrical pulse, destroying the droid, but miraculously the transport survived the blast and was able to enter hyperspace. As the transport traveled through hyperspace, the sensors seemed to indicate that something caused the relativistic shield to fluctuated, or hiccup, in their hyperspace travel. They were able to keep track of them until they started to pass the galactic rim.

"You see Scourge, in the end we have our answer." Dyonix walked away from the observation deck to the bridge's holodisplay of his fleet of over three hundred ships composed of other _Harrower-class_ Dreadnaughts, _Oppressor_ Battle Cruisers, and _Terminus-class_ destroyers, each one fully complemented and armed with starfighters, bombers, droids, soilders, and Sith warriors. "All ships prepare to launch! The hunt begins."

* * *

After the Battle of the Citadel, Revan decided the team should seclude themselves from the galaxy for a time to assess how they may return to their home galaxy and how they may aid Shepard in his fight against the Reapers, a daunting task as HK-47 has stated. Trossk however insisted that they remain active to keep their skills sharp, hiring himself and Esura from being bounty hunters to body guards. HK-47 has attempted to position himself as an aid to the newly appointed human councilor, Donnel Udina, but their actions when they first arrived has made it difficult with C-Sec on high alert for 'geth infiltration'. Paradoxically, T3-M4 had assisted HK in this endeavor, erasing all records of the droid and its 'activity' before and after falling under the service of Udina and the many assassinations he has had the droid commit. To the displeasure of the assassin droid, he was forced to leave all of his rifles behind on the _Ebon Hawk_, resorting to his hidden weapon attachments on his arms and recently added compartments in his legs that are able to store his pistols out of sight.

Cina and Revan continued to council Benezia about her condition. With their help, they've been able to reduce the whispers Benezia once heard down to a breeze in the wind that is often ignored or even missed. Benezia has, however, decided to remain with them for now, ensuring her condition did not resurface and dominate her as it once did. With her time with them, Benezia has learned how to understand T3's speaking. Benezia has tried to maintain regular contact with her daughter, Liara T'Soni, though she had become more secretive after the death of Commander Shepard by an unknown enemy.

Revan had the _Ebon Hawk_ investigate the area of the _Normandy_'s surprise attack, finding nothing more than the remains of the crashed ship on the icy planet below. Yet for some reason, Revan had doubts that Shepard's destiny had ended just yet. Liara's most recent message stated that she would be gone for some time, traveling to Mars in order to study a Prothean relic.

With the ship docked, they waited Trossk and Esura's return from their venture on Illium. As Cina was returning from the food synthesizer with Revan and Benezia's lunches she got a terrible feeling in her stomach. Revan also felt this pain, not being able to catch the food before it all hit the floor. Benezia grabbed Cina as she fell to her knees, "What's wrong? What do you sense?"

"Events on the scale of the Second Battle of Dxun."

"No…" Revan denoted, "Cathar…"

* * *

Trossk and Esura were on Illium to do some shopping, looking for a few weapon mods and supplies when Trossk stopped in mid-step. Esura could feel something, though she often ignored anything that was distant, though this felt wrong. She turned to find the Trandoshan frozen, "What? What's wrong now?"

"You don't sense it? A disturbance…several powerful disturbances…like when we fought on the Citadel but a thousand fold." Trossk searched his feelings before he finally understood, "The Reapers are here…"

* * *

All ships under Darth Dyonix safely arrived to their destination. There was a strange essence about the galaxy, the dark side was strong here, stronger than their Emperor, Lord Vitiate, ever could be. Even Dyonix was at a loss for words to describe this strange, ominous feeling. Before he or the other Sith could find what was causing this unusually large disturbance one of the bridge officers reported, "Lord Dyonix, we've a Dynamic-class freighter entering the star cluster."

"Excellent, our quarry has come to us. Launch the interceptors. I want that ship intact." Dyonix grinned, "It seems we'll be returning to Dromund Kass sooner than I had anticipated."

* * *

"We haven't heard anything from the Rachni Queen lately. Do you really think she's in trouble?"

"I certainly hope not. Her people have already suffered through much, though I wouldn't…"

"Revan!" Trossk barged into the cargo hold, "We've got company. You'll want to see this…"

Reaching the cockpit, a squadron of fighters had surrounded them while they were being hailed by the leader. "_You are to continue your flight path. Attempt to flee or fight, we will destroy you without hesitation._"

The fighter squadron led them to the leading dreadnought. A massive vessel triangular in design with a few gaps for the hangars, the most notable gap is where the tip would have been, stopping at before it was in the middle of the vessel. The two sides served as a barrier for ships to safely enter and leave the hangars. Revan looked up to the bridge, sitting on top of it all as he could sense all of the Sith onboard. The _Ebon Hawk_'s scanners counted at least forty turbolaster cannons on the behemoth. The fighters broke off as a tractor beam now dragged them into the top hangar of the main hangars.

Docking, they watched as armies of droids, troopers and Sith gathered around the _Hawk_. One prominent individual, a blue skinned, red eyed Chiss walked out of the turbolift with an entourage around him. "And he must be their leader. Cina. You, Benezia and T3 are staying onboard. I'm sure they know how many of us there are now, but that doesn't mean we all have to meet with him. Trossk. Esura."

Benezia watched from the cockpit, "I have never felt this type of dread just by being somewhere."

"That's the Sith and the dark side of the Force. I don't know how Revan plans to get us out of this mess, but I sure hope it doesn't involve fighting all of them like this." T3 agreed, as he started to shiver and whistle in angst.

* * *

Revan, Trossk and Esura could see all of the disgust and hate staring at them as they continued to walk toward the Chiss leader. "And we finally meet face to mask." The Chiss elegantly bowed slightly, still in a position to strike or defend if needed, "I am Darth Dyonix, the Sith Lord sent to capture you for our Lord and Master Vitiate."

Revan returned the gesture, "A pleasure, I'm sure, Darth Dyonix."

Dyonix smiled, "I am somewhat disappointed I could not test my tactical prowess against yours. Your war against the Mandalorians has reached even our ears." Revan was overly calm in this rather dire situation. Trossk kept his claws on his lightsaber while Esura kept her Shoni spear in hand. "I offer you and your companions a chance to surrender and come along peacefully back to Dromund Kass."

"Since this is a surrender, I offer a proposition."

"You filthy Jedi scum! You don't have the luxury to…"

Dyonix silenced his apprentice, though cautions, he was intrigued to hear this. "You may speak, Revan."

"I will surrender to you and return to Dromund Kass, however I ask a few things of you. First: delete all relevant data about how you arrived here and promise to never return or hunt down any of my companions should they decide to stay."

Dyonix snapped his fingers as a slave quickly arrived with a datapad in hand for the Sith, "Done."

"Second: As I'm sure you may have noticed when you arrived, a dark presence controls this galaxy. A presence even more powerful than your Master." Revan could see the faces of a few confirming his assertion. "We unfortunately had to deal with one of them, and now they know of us. They will hunt to find where we came from. Should they succeed your Empire could be endanger."

One of the physically buffed Sith warriors grabbed Revan by his collar, lifting him a few feet into the air, "Are you threatening the Empire!"

"No, on the contrary, I merely state a fact that has surfaced in our time here. However, should you, Lord Dyonix, decide to eradicate this threat, then you can say nothing in two galaxies can match your strategic skills. I might offer a few insights, though I'm sure we can omit those from history."

"Release him, Kron. Gently." The fully armored Sith, lowed Revan so the two were mask to mask before placing Revan's feet back on the floor. Dyonix thought about the offer aloud, "You wish for me to forget about this place and any who would wish to stay and help you fight a war? That is an awful lot just for your surrender. I could always just take us home now. Present you to the Emperor sooner rather than later."

"Then you would not have me alive. I know the Emperor wants me alive, and if you do as I ask, I will not resist in the least. I should warn you though; I can be very destructive, especially in a hangar bay."

Dyonix knew fully not to underestimate a Jedi as a combatant, especially one who had fallen to the dark side only to return back to the light. He could even sense the Force flowing through his two followers, as well as a third still inside the ship. Knowing fully aware that Revan would be no match for all of his forces, Dyonix conceded, "Very well. I am a man of my word. Give us a list of their bases of operations and we will decimate them one by one."

"They do not have a single base, or at least, none that we know of."

"Offensive and defensive capabilities?"

"Two kilometers long dreadnoughts from bow to stern with fire power capable of destroying a dreadnought with a single blast, and plenty of power to spare for repeated and multiple blasts simultaneously. Thick armor plating with kinetic barrier based shielding along with untold wireless slicing ability. And their most powerful weapon, the ability to indoctrinate any mind within a certain proximity to their technology and have the technology to convert living and fallen beings into mechanical monstrosities as disposable foot soldiers. An unknown number of these dreadnoughts await us from dark space. And I fear the invasion has already begun."

Dyonix started to laugh to himself, "This will be an interesting challenge." Dyonix signaled one of his soldiers as they rushed over to a nearby console. The soldier nodded to Dyonix as the speakers started to activate. "Well my warriors, it seems Revan has issued a challenge to us. An opportunity to test our training, our tactics, our mettle, before our invasion of the Republic against an enemy that threats an entire galaxy. I say we will accept this challenge, and we will succeed! For the Empire!"

The troops and Sith within the hangar resounded, along with every other member of Dyonix's fleet, "For the Empire!"

"Now then Revan, where do you think these dreadnoughts will strike first?"

Revan had thought long and hard about potential targets during his time here, "Seeing how the mass relays limit their abilities to travel from point to point. The Citadel is a prime target, if the Reapers appear from that side of space. However, I believe the Reapers will attack the three strongest naval and military species; batarians, humans, and turians. We've been hearing scattered reports from the news networks about the batarian government going silent these past few days. That would mean the human home system has also fallen by now, leaving Palaven as a prime target."

* * *

Benezia was astonished to see them all so eager to fight an unknown enemy. "I now understand why you and Revan continue to use Sith as references for such evil individuals. They seem as brutal as krogan."

"Don't forget the savagery and remorselessness of a vorcha. I don't know what deal Revan just made, but I don't think we'll like it." Cina watched as the Sith started to prepare for war, all of them uniform and well-coordinated, almost like machines. "I will not let Revan face this alone. I can't…" T3 also showed the same conviction to ensure Revan's safety. Benezia placed her hand on T3's head, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

The hangar to the _Hawk_ lowered as they could hear Trossk vocalizing his disapproval, "Master, how can you do this? We can't trust them! The moment they see the enemy, they won't keep their word to fight the Reapers and they defiantly won't delete their nav data."

"I have to agree with him on this, Revan. How can we trust those we have sworn to destroy and those who have sworn to destroy us? If anything this Darth Dyonix will turn on us soon. The death of my clanmates will mean nothing if we agree to these terms. And I will not let their death's be meaningless."

Revan waited for the ramp to close, while removing his clock and helmet, "It's a risk yes. But I sensed Dyonix's words to be the truth. Even so, you know as well as I that this galaxy is unprepared for a threat like the Reapers in the numbers we expect them to show up in. No, we need their army, their war droids and their ships. Without them this war is lost before it even begins. T3, I need you to send the nav data to the ship's bridge for Palaven from here."

Benezia stepped into T3's path, "Revan, if half of the stories you and Cina have told me about these Sith are true, I fear they may be more of a threat than the Reapers ever will."

"Revan, what did you do?"

* * *

"My lord, how can you do this? We should force Revan to submit not abide by this contract of words."

Dyonix could only laugh at his pupil, "Now, now my apprentice. Do not tell me you have already forgotten the lessons of the Code of the Sith? Revan is willing to voluntarily return to Dromund Kass with us under a few conditions. These conditions are acceptable."

"But master, what if he lies? What if Revan flees and leaves us to deal with this enemy? What if these 'Reapers' do not even exist?"

Dyonix opened the elevator doors as he, Kron and Scourge enter, "That is a gamble I must accept. Besides, as he attempted to assure I would keep my word, I too made sure he was telling us the truth. He was. Everything he told us was, to the best of his knowledge, the truth. Isn't that right, Scourge?"

"Yes, he was unusually forth coming. As he let us see what he knew about what he told us, and protect everything else he didn't want to tell us. He wanted to assure us that he was being truthful."

"I still do not like this master, fighting alongside Jedi…"

"A necessary sacrifice, Kron. In time, I hope you will heed these teaching to heart, my apprentice. They will serve you in the war that is to come. Both against these Reapers, and against the Republic." The elevator opened to the bridge, "Remember, victory without proving our superiority over our enemy is not a victory. Revan knows we are superior, and he knows we will obtain victory through our own power. It is only a matter of time. He has simply given us a target to demonstrate that on. Now prepare the fleet for lightspeed. I want us to this Palaven as soon as we get the hyperspace coordinates."

* * *

Turian forces on Palaven's largest moon, Menae, continue to hold their positions as the massive Reapers continue to pound both the moon and their homeworld without remorse, deploying huskified creatures for ground assaults. Turian ships were destroyed left and right as their conventional military tactics and formations were only getting them slaughtered. General Corinthus was overseeing the destruction of his people and there was little he could do to stop it. Commander Shepard, the first human Spectre, and a team were dispatched to retrieve Primarch Fedorian only for Corinthus to inform him of his unfortunate death mere hours ago. Corinthus was however about to get information from Palaven Command of the Primarch's successor, General Adrien Victus. As things seemed at their worst, something new happened, "Sir, sensors are detecting an unusual radiation buildup roughly fifteen hundred kilometers from the battlezone."

Corinthus pulled up a map of the system as he entered the coordinates. "But there's nothing out there. No mass relay, no strategically valuable position… What could be causing this?"

"Let me see those reading, General." Corinthus moved aside as a turian in blue armor with a heavily scared face read through the data. "Shepard, it looks like an old friend decided to join the fight now. And they have reinforcements." They looked up as an entire fleet of ships appeared out of nowhere. Unlike the _Ebon Hawk_, these ships were built for war, dreadnoughts, cruisers and destroyers and none of them were designed like the _Hawk_.

* * *

Dyonix was rather impressed by these 'turians' and their military capabilities. With the planet, its moon, and the fleets displayed on the holodeck, Dyonix, Scourge and Kron studied all tactical movements. "A strong breed these… turians. But strength alone will not conquer all enemies. Remember that, Kron. Launch the fighters and bombers. All hands to combat stations. Let the war commence."

"Lord Dyonix, I'm receiving a request from Revan. He wished to travel to the planet's moon."

Dyonix turned his sights to the barren rock to find the turians using the moon as a base to hold these Reapers. "Very well. But he will have to use one of our shuttles. Prepare a fighter escort for them. We want him alive for the Emperor."

* * *

**A/N:** Can Dyonix truly be trusted to keep his word and devote his forces to fighting the Reapers, or does the sneaky Chiss Sith Lord have other plans in mind? Only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** OK, First real update, yeah! Now, after a painstaking amount of time with Paint(I know, but its the best program I have available), I have created my cover image(well 2 but one keeps getting the sides heavily cut). I'm not entirely sure if I'd be able to keep it up(seeing as how LucasArts is about their stuff). Now it's time for the movers and shakers to take the stage and duke it out!

* * *

As squadrons of starfighters openly engaged Reaper forces, clearing the air for troop transports to deliver men onto the moon, a lone shuttle accompanied by five ISF interceptors diverted from the main forces as they flew directly to what appeared to be the turian's main base of operation on the moon.

Two of the interceptors broke off to engage a massive mechanical flying creature that fired at the shuttle. The remaining ISFs circled the command center as the shuttle touched down in one of the few openings in the area. One of the pilots looked back, "Remember Revan, in and out. Dyonix is giving you ten minutes."

Surrounded by five guards, three of which were Sith Juggernauts, Revan politely acknowledged, "It should only take five." With prior scans, the Sith and Revan, learned the this moon was given an atmosphere somehow. Without fear of the vacuum of space, one of the troopers activated the entry ramp. The two fully armored troopers exited first as the turians showed them a 'warm' welcome of at least eight Phaeston assault rifles staring them down.

One of the turians started to speak but none of the Sith could understand a word of it. The troopers raised their rifles in response as the Sith were about to draw their lightsabers. Revan quickly lowered the two rifles by their cambers, "Remember, you're here to kill Reapers. Nothing more."

The two shrugged Revan's hands off their weapons, one of them even hissed to him, "You're lucky Dyonix is willing to commit to your deal, Jedi scum."

Revan walked out alone now as he raised his hands into the air. "Please, I need to speak with your commanding officer."

"That would be me." A brown scaled turian with light brown tattooing on the sides of his head in black and red armor walked out of one of the bunkers to meet with Revan personally. "General Corinthus. I assume I have you to thank for all of these reinforcements?"

"Close." Revan sidestepped the general as he felt a couple of familiar presences. "It seems the Force does have something special in mind for you, Commander. Going so far as finding a way back from death's doorstep I see. Dr. T'Soni, Officer Vakarian. What's it been, two, three years now? My, I'm sorry about the scars there Vakarian."

"Revan?" Shepard, Liara, Garrus and another human in heavy armor walk over. "So how'd you manage to whip up an army in three years?"

Revan glanced back to the shuttle behind him, "I didn't. They are Sith," lowering his head as he said that. He looked back up to the fleet as they started to engage the Reapers themselves, "I made a deal with them. Part of that deal involves me remaining on their ships until a certain point and time. Until then, they will fight against the Reapers, but I'm not certain how successful that will be."

He watched as the fleet brought down one of the large Reapers just as one of the smaller ones used its destruction to breach the fleet's perimeter, landing on the hull of one of the smaller support ships and started to tear holes into the vessel with its claws so it could use its primary weapon on the inside. Shepard pulled the human in heavy armor with a faux-hawk hair forward, "James, this is Revan. We encountered each other a few times back when I was trying to stop Saren."

Revan bowed, "A pleasure, Mr. Vega." Revan placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "You burden yourself with thoughts more than you let anyone realize. That's good. You aren't just another gun running about the battlefield."

"How do you…?"

"No time for that. I'm only here to convey a message for Darth Dyonix, the commander of the Sith forces you see now." Revan returned his full attention back to General Corinthus, "General, advise all turian forces to say out of the Sith's path. They will decimate anything in their path, if need be, even their own. I recommend providing them secure channels for coordination purposes. I also advise you use a channel that your people have no plans on using after this war is over. The Sith are not to be fully trusted with every secret."

Corinthus activated his omni-tool, "Understood. Here are a few channels we still hold that the Reapers haven't cracked."

Revan's omni-tool activated as he received the data. "May the Force be with us all. And to you, Commander. May our paths cross once again." With that Revan returned to the shuttle as the Sith surrounded him again. With the ramp closed the shuttle was back in the air. The three starfighters continued to escort the shuttle as the two that broke off before now returned to formation.

* * *

"Impressive, it used itself as a distraction and a shield for that little one. All ships, target that little bastard. Show it no mercy."

Several cannons from _Vendetta_'s keel turned onto the frigate as a few others around it also aimed their cannons on the Reaper pest. With targeting solutions, all of the cannons fired freely. The little Reaper valiantly attempted to dodge or take the barrage of laser. The frigate finished it off as its cannons had a clear line of fire on its underside. The frigate's cannons seemed to affect it the most with the holes blow into it by _Vendetta_'s cannons. The Reaper's claws lost their grip, an opportunity the frigate did not waste, providing a clear kill for the rest of the fleet to deliver. The massive amount of fire power used against the Reaper ripped it to shreds as the debris drifted off aimlessly.

"The area is clear. Deploy the next wave to troops." Roughly forty dropships deployed from the fleet as they all travel to the moon below them. Passing the dropships, Revan's shuttle had returned.

* * *

On the ground of Menae, General Adrien Victus and his men were fighting valiantly against Reaper forces on top of their mobile bunkers instead of within. Without so much as a notion or a call out, an armored hooded humanoid in dark red and black jumped over Victus' head before landing in the middle of the husks forces. With only two metal cylinders in the humanoid's hands, Victus didn't expect much. "Men, try to keep this fool alive."

"Let me show you how it's done…" The female humanoid pulled hers arms in as one of the husks' claws was about to be brought down on the woman's head. In an instant she threw her arms out as all of the husks around were sent flying away from her. Activating the two cylinders, two tubes of lights emerged with a red outline and black core. The female let out a bloodcurdling scream before slaughtering every husk, cannibal, marauder and brute that dared to face her. The turians, including Victus, were slightly awed by the sight of a brute falling in two with a single swipe of her blade and the inhuman speed of which she continued to do this and moved from target to target. Blinking caused them to miss her killing five targets as trying to keep up she'd already kill another three.

Single handedly, this lone fighter disposed of over thirty of those monstrosities. As the fighter took a moment to herself to calm down and deactivated her weapons, Victus tried to offer his thanks. "Warrior. Forgive my earlier remark. At first glance, you didn't look like much of a fighter."

Now Victus had a clear view of the female's face, and she seemed to look very much like a human in many respects, except for the armor and weapons. The woman turn away from him, as though she couldn't understand a word he just said. The woman finally turned back to Victus, "Listen lizard breath, I don't care what you just said, but don't think I save your scaly hides because I care. I did it to secure this area and clear a way for my troopers to land."

Just as she finished a boxy black ship flew overhead as it set down in a crater below. Without hesitation, the woman ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off. She was in full control of her fall as she landed near the transport to greet the platoon of soldiers that walked out of the ship.

As Victus watched them move to retake a captured turian outpost he heard a voice calling, "General Victus?"

"Yes." Victus turned to find two humans and a fellow turian walking toward him.

"I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy."

"Ah, Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you out here." Victus turned his full attention to the turian flanking Shepard, "Vakarian—where did you go?"

Garrus pointed off, "Heavy Reaper unit on the right flank. I believe your exact words were, 'Get that thing the hell off my men'."

"Appreciate it."

Shepard pulled Victus' attention once more, "General, you're needed off-planet. I've come to get you."

Victus looked off to the woman from before as she and her troops decimated the Reaper stronghold, "It will take something beyond important for me to leave my men, or my turian brothers and sisters, in their fight."

Garrus stepped up again, "Fedorian was killed. You're the new primarch."

"You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent your people in the fight against the Reapers."

The news seemed surreal. Victus walked past the group as he gazed up upon his burning homeworld, "I am primarch of Palaven? Negotiating for the turian hierarchy?"

"Yes."

Victus returned to Shepard, slightly opposed to the news, "I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat…I hate diplomats."

Shepard understood, holding the same stance himself. But he also knew, Victus would be great at it, "War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through that hell."

Victus smiled at the notion, "I like that. You're right."

"And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers." Shepard moved so he was in front of a downed turian cruiser, "See this devastation, Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the turian fleet."

Victus walked up closer to the Commander, "Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men."

With Victus speaking with them, Garrus took this time to note how bad the situation may degrade, "Even with the Sith, without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon."

"Without him up there, there's a good chance we lose everything."

Garrus walked over to a Reaper stomping across Menae, "Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-Sec officer, vigilante…and I'm their expert advisor? Think you can win this thing, Shepard?"

"Yeah, I don't know, Garrus. But I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot."

"I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever it's worth, I'm with you."

Shepard and Garrus shook hands, "Welcome aboard." With his friend back, Shepard called out, "Are you ready, Primarch Victus?"

Victus returned, "One thing. Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palaven…"

"That's a pretty tall order. What about the Sith? Aren't they helping?"

Victus looked back out to the woman from before, preventing turian forces from entering, "We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Those people, Sith as you called them, may be killing Reapers but that doesn't mean it's for our gain. I fear the moment the Reapers are gone, the Sith might turn their weapons on us." Victus turned back to Shepard, "Get the krogan to help us, and then we can help you."

"The krogan…"

"Looks like your summit just got a lot more interesting," Garrus smirked as he knew of an old friend he and Shepard knew was in charge.

* * *

With Revan's return to _Vendetta_, Benezia was waiting for him. "Revan, we need to go to Thessia."

"But why?"

"Because," Benezia gave Revan a datapad, "there is something there that requires someone with your talents if we are to find a solution to the Reapers."

Revan turned to his escorts who could not understand a word Benezia spoke. "I will speak with Dyonix about the matter post haste." Benezia watched Revan enter the turbolift. With the lift's doors closed, Trossk urged the matriarch back within the confines of the _Ebon Hawk_.

* * *

"How astounding, we hold ground on this moon and are pushing these Reapers back with relative ease, and yet you wish for us to leave to chase what exactly?"

"A new weapon, of sorts. One guaranteed to put an end to the Reapers once and for all."

Dyonix moved to the holodisplay, "We have that weapon. Us," as he replayed videos of his forces cutting down the Reaper ships and their ground units.

"Yes, but for how long do you thing conventional strategies will work against a foe that has already stretched across so many star systems? Eventually your forces will be depleted and the Reapers are willing to wait us out." Revan could see his words hit true. "We need a weapon that will wipe the Reapers out in a single blast, one that transcends the stars themselves. So we need to move to Thessia. We don't have to leave your men stranded. I can take the _Ebon Hawk_ and we will be back shortly.

"No. You are still my guests. You shall take one of the _Furry _transports with a full crew and guards onboard. And you should leave at least one of your companions with us. To ensure your return."

Revan bowed, "As you suggest, Dyonix. We will return shortly."

With Revan gone, Dyonix walked over to Scourge, "I want you to accompany them. Make sure they aren't deceiving us."

"Dyonix?"

"We are now in a state of war. At this point, Revan might decide we need more motivation to fight. I want you to be there as a precaution. If Revan does decide to abandon us to these Reapers you are to strike him down."

"Do you not believe the security you send with him will ensure that?"

Dyonix smiled, "I do. But I always like having a trump card just as a precaution."

* * *

With everyone up to speed on their next move, there was much distraught among them. Many wanted to go with Revan, if not to at least protect him or to leave the Sith warship. They fell silent about who should stay, until Cina spoke out, "I'll stay."

"Cina you don't…"

She stopped Trossk, "No offense, but both of your species aren't exactly known not to fall for dark temptations occasionally. I'm not saying I wouldn't trust either of you, I'd feel safer knowing their corruption couldn't affect you two. Besides, I'll have T3 with me. Won't I?"

The little utility droid rolled up beside her as he affirmed his stance. Revan wasn't entirely thrilled with the plan, though he knew he'd have a hard time fighting against either of them. "Alright. Just try to keep yourselves safe until we return."

As Revan left the _Ebon_ _Hawk_ on of the Sith was waiting for them. "Greetings Revan. I am Scourge. I will be escorting you to your destination." The red-skinned Sith walked alongside Revan and his companions as they found the _Furry_ transport prepped and ready for their departure.

* * *

Within the _SSV Normandy SR-2_, Shepard conferred with Admiral Hackett about their unexpected allies. "Revan? Isn't he the one you reported about during your hunt to find Saren?"

"Yes sir. And the Sith he mentioned on Feros. They look ready for a fight, though I wouldn't want to rely too heavily on them."

The hologram of Hackett nodded in agreement, "Having seen file footage from their forces on Palaven, it looks like they're fighting their own battles. We're getting reports that these Sith are recapturing lost territory but not allowing anyone to cross them. Even with the marginal casualties they seem to be getting, we won't last long with them trying to run this war. Do we know anything about the situation of Revan's companions?"

"No sir. It's possible to assume they're 'guests' of the Sith right now. It's too early to tell with certainty admiral. But whatever Revan's planning, it's defiantly in our favor against the Reapers."

"We'll have put some faith into that. Now we just have to deal with getting the rest of the galaxy to work together. Good luck, and god speed, Commander."

* * *

After another conference call with the Asari Councilor, Udina was at his wits end. He has spent a few sleepless nights trying to pull in every favor Councilor Anderson had established with the other races, though many were rather reluctant to offer their support. His face was buried deep in his hands as his assistant arrived with tea he placed onto his desk. "Query: Master, why do you even attempt to reason with these pathetic specimens? You know as well as I, the only Citadel race that are good for a fight, besides your own, are the turians."

"If you haven't been listening to the past few days or so, the Reapers are here and our fleet has just been decimated outright! As much as I may not wish it, we can't win this war without the other races backing our fleet. If nothing is done soon, I fear Earth will be lost, if it already isn't."

The unsympathetic machine retorted, "Rhetorical: Maybe a change in leadership is necessary?"

Udina slowly lifted his head, "Maybe your right…"

The Councilor started sifting through his files desperately looking for something. "Weary Statement: Master, must I ask as to what it is you are doing or what you are looking for."

"I'm following your suggestion, or rather your observation. There's going to be a shift in political power, but we can't do it in our normal fashion. We need help from people with lots of power and who care about humanity's future. People who aren't afraid of the consciences…"

HK-47 quickly ran through all dossiers of organization with human-centric goals with the kind of power Udina was talking about. "Assessment: Cerberus."

"Yes," Udina held up an osd as he inserted it into his computer. "Normally I might ask you to do it, but given the recent security changes, I have doubts you'd be able to kill all of them so discreetly. No offense."

HK-47 moved aside to close the shutters behind them, "Objection: Master, my skills should never be questioned. If you wish for the other members of the Citadel Council terminated, you simply have to ask. Evaluation: I would then start with the Salarian. His species are too inquisitive for their own good. Next would be the Asari and finally the Turian. Clean and efficient. I would also ensure their death seemed like accidents."

"But you don't have a means of assuring who would succeed them. We need puppets to take their places, puppets who are willing to follow us to Earth without question or bickering about it. And I'm nearly certain Cerberus can do just that. Besides, Captain Garen and his people still don't seem to like you, though I can imagine why. Now stand back while I contact their leader. We wouldn't want you ruining anything."

* * *

**A/N:** Now that the Sith have a foothold on Manae, can they really turn the war around in the galaxy's favor? How will Cerberus factor in once the Sith begin mobilizing in other star systems? We'll just have to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Real sorry for how long it took to update, but I've been speaking with a few of you readers to discuss about possible events later in the story. That and I have three other stories to write(one that hasn't been posted).

* * *

The _Furry-class_ transport traveled a bit faster than the _Hawk_, arriving within the Parnitha system within an hour. News about the Sith on Palaven seemed to have spread quickly however as asari fighters were waiting for them.

"_Unidentified craft, you have entered asari space. Specify your reason for coming._"

Benezia and Revan were in the cockpit when they received the transmission. To the Sith crew, it was all alien gibberish, though at Revan's suggestion, they allowed Benezia to respond. "This is Matriarch Benezia requesting clearance to land. I need to reach the Temple of Athame as soon as possible. Priority Red."

The fighters quickly cleared a path. "_Lady Benezia, this is Asari High Command. You have been granted clearance to dock. We will have escorts take you to a designated landing zone._"

Three of the fighters flew alongside them guiding them through the traffic coming from the Citadel. Instead of continuing to the landing pad, the pilots landed the ship right at the entrance to the temple. The ramp lowered as two of the troopers came out of the ship first.

There were very few asari around though one of them was in very elaborate and highly decorative garb and several disciples moved to greet them. Benezia, having fitted herself in the slender black dress she once wore on Noveria, walked out of the ship. "Matriarch Benezia. Welcome back to the Temple of Athame."

"Please leave us to our business within the temple. We will be quick about it."

The asari moved aside, allowing Benezia access to a nearby console. Revan looked upon the stone statue in the far back of the temple, as he reached out with the Force to see what purpose Benezia had for bringing them here. He could feel a very familiar presence within the temple, though it wasn't from a living being.

Esura though wasn't as fascinated by the sight of the giant asari statue. She picked up the stone sword and shield, "I don't see anything worth our time here." She swung the sword against the pedestal it was on, shattering the ancient artifact to pieces.

The troopers started to fan out into the temple as the squad leader examine one of the codex pages behind the glass. "I agree with the alien. There's nothing here. This is a waste of time!"

Revan noticed Benezia concern, though it wasn't centered on the sword being destroyed. "That is because it involves thing we cannot see, even with the Force." Revan could feel a presence similar to what was imprinted onto Shepard. Revan took the shield from Esura's arm as he manipulated his own presence to share a similar feel to the Commander's.

From the stone shield a beam of light was being emitted to the statue as cracks started to appear all over it with green light forcing its way through the stone. "What Jedi trick is this?"

The trooper aimed their weapons on Trossk, Esura, Revan and Benezia before Scourge lowered the commander's weapon. "This is not Jedi, and it's definitely not the Force…"

"There. The activation has begun." Benezia took the shield and placed it back onto its pedestal as the energy continued to flow. "Now you see why I needed your help Revan? We've only been able to syphon small samples from it. We needed someone who could manipulate their presence to be similar to the Protheans. When Shepard received the Cipher, I knew you could fake it enough for it to view you as a Prothean."

Revan rushed off to his right, first to a bust of Janiri and the ancient wall painting of Athame. The two artifacts also emitted the strange energy to the statue as more crakes started to spread across the goddess' figure. Revan traveled pasted the statue to an ancient page from the Athame Codex. With his hand over the glass, the same strange energy as before shot out and hit the statue. Only now the statue fractured and fell to pieces. Scourge and Trossk used the Force to deflect the falling stone fragments from crushing themselves and the Sith troopers. What was reveal was a Prothean beacon that the ancient asari had hidden for eons.

Revan was now in front of the towering monument as he tried to activate the beacon as he saw Shepard once do on Virmire. As he did, the energy from the beacon released a sphere similar to a combat drone or VI assistant but much large. "Obtaining chronological marker. Hold… Timescale established. Post-Prothean cycle confirmed." The VI was speaking in an older asari dialect and to the Sith they could not understand a word of it. The green ball flew up as it viewed the city behind them, picking up on the news chatter freely flowing. "Reaper presence detected. This galactic cycle has already reached its extinction terminus. Systems shutting down."

Esura hissed at the orb before it retreated back to the beacon. "Hold it, machine! We need answers!"

The sphere shrunk in size as it floated directly to Esura's skull mask. "To what questions?

Revan gave Scourge a datapad with a translation program before he spoke out to the green orb, "Is there a means of stopping the Reapers simultaneously? Not just ship to ship."

The orb moved back from Esura as it centered itself between everyone. The orb grew brighter for a moment before taking a true form, a humanoid form. The image was severally degraded but the basic form could still be distinguished as being very similar to the stone busts and ancient cave drawings of Athame and her guides. "Just like Vigil, but not as badly damaged…"

"I am called Vendetta, an advanced virtual construct of Pashek Vran, overseer of a project with that very purpose. He died fighting the Reapers in the battle of Tranbir Nine. Your remaining time is also at an end."

Revan was rather disturbed they this news, "What exactly happened 50,000 years ago? Why were your people not able to use the project against the Reapers?"

"We we're sabotaged from within. A splinter group argued we should dominate the Reapers rather than destroy them. It fractured our order of battle. Latter we discovered the separatists were indoctrinated."

Benezia looked down as she remembered a recent message from her daughter, "Sounds like it's happening again, with Cerberus."

Vedetta's avatar blew out into a large orb again as it reconstituted itself into a map of the galaxy, "Our studies of past ages led us to believe that time is cyclical. Many patterns repeat."

Trossk scoffed, "Like the Reaper invasion?"

"And beyond." Red hexagons started displaying across the entire map before restarting again in a different pattern, "The same peaks of evolution, the same valleys of dissolution…The same conflicts are expressed in every cycle, but in a different manner. The repetition is too prevalent to be merely chance."

Revan watched the pattern flow across the galaxy, "So that's why the echoes were so strong. Not just because of the number of lives lost, but because of their continued repetition. Because of that, the Force here doesn't have time to properly heal all of its wounds. Are the Reapers the reason for these patterns?"

Vendetta returned to his Prothean form, "Perhaps. Though I believe the Reapers are only servants of the pattern. They are not its master."

"So who is the master?" Scourge demanded from the construct.

Vendetta turned to the Sith, "Unknown. Its presence is inferred rather than observed. The only certainty is its intention…Galactic annihilation. You now stand at that precipice."

Revan however was rather optimistic, "There is always hope, no matter how vain it may seem. Work with us, and we can put an end to the Reapers once and for all."

Vendetta paused for a moment as it looked to the group as a whole, "If you wish to continue fighting, I will not hinder you, though I deem your odds of success remote."

"Thank you." Revan pulled out a datapad, "Download yourself into this device. We will transport you to those who may be able to find use of you."

"Processing. Confirmed. Your storage device has adequate space for my data and all relevant data on the project. Download commencing." Vendetta turned into the green orb as it transferred into the datapad.

With Vendetta now portable, their mission here was complete. Revan handed the datapad to Trossk, "Take Vendetta, go to the Citadel and find Shepard. If anyone could find the device Vendetta spoke of, it will be him."

"But Master, I can't just leave you in the hands of the Sith."

Revan started to laugh, "Fear not my friend, I know my way around the dark side. Though, I would also ask you to take Esura and Benezia with you as well."

"Hold on there, Revan…"

"What the matter, Scourge? I am still within the confines of my pact with Dyonix. I have yet to leave Sith custody. All I'm doing is sending these three to the one person I believe will find use for what we have found here. Or do you want to see your fleet, and eventually your Empire, decimated?"

Scourge could feel the various disturbances these Reapers create echoing across the galaxy already, far faster than the Sith could ever mobilize themselves. "You understand though, once they leave, they won't be given the same welcome as before."

"But of course. Sith don't take kindly to potential threats." Revan put his hands on Trossk and Benezia's shoulders as he pulled them over and gathered away from the Sith while including Esura, "Listen to me, this war won't be won over night. Help Shepard however you can. Don't think or worry about myself or Cina. I promise we'll be fine. Just do everything you can to end this as soon as possible. I'll keep the Sith in line and ensure their weapons are only aimed at the Reapers."

"Now I'm starting to get why you asked us to take everything with us. May the Force, and the Scorekeeper, be with you, Master."

Benezia looked down to the datapad in Trossk's claws, "Thank you, for everything you and Cina have done for me. I will repay this debt somehow."

Esura turned back to the view of the setting sun outside of the temple, "Just don't die because of the damn Sith! Do you hear me?"

"Go now. You may be able to catch up with the Commander on the Citadel before he leaves for another mission."

As the three of them left the temple, Scourge couldn't help but question his motives, "Why? Why do this, Revan?"

"Because they are my friends. And I don't believe I'll be leaving Dromund Kass any time after I return. This war will push us to our limits. I hope Dyonix is as tactful as he seems."

"He is one of the Empire's best tacticians. That is partly why he was given this task of hunting for you. Along with the fact that he has never failed a task given to him by the Emperor before."

Revan was smiling behind his mask, "Very well. Then this will truly test his merit." As Revan and the Sith finally left the Temple of Athame, Revan watched as the few disciples that were still tending to the religious site started to rebuild the statue that once covered the Prothean beacon. Returned to a state as though nothing had transpired within the temple's walls.

* * *

Back on Menae, Sith forces continued to drive the Reaper troops back. Their ground forces have been avoiding frontal confrontations with the Reapers themselves, unlike the turians. A flight of Sith bombers or orbital bombardment districts the Reaper long enough for their troops to continue to the next sector. Dyonix has noticed a shift in the Reaper's attack pattern. The Reapers seemed completely intent on harvesting as many of the turians as they can, but thanks to the Sith, they have started to divert forces to exterminate them.

"I'm almost thankful Revan asked me to fight against them. They are truly worth adversaries." As he directed his forces to their attack formations, he could sense the other Jedi on the bridge now. "What is it you want, Jedi?"

"I've sensed a disturbance…"

"Yes, there's plenty of that going around the galaxy. What so special about this one?"

Cina inserted a chip into the holodisplay as an insectoid appeared. "This is called a rachni. A hive mind species that were once tools to the Reapers a few centuries back. We encountered a queen, the last of her kind. I can hear her cries now. I want to make sure she's alright."

"Jedi compassion, how futile." Dyonix was more interested in their combat capabilities. "It would be a shame to let such a marvelously deadly creature to be their tools once more." Dyonix's fingers were traveled through the hologram of the rachni. "Very well. I will send a team of eight to accompany you. I want them all back alive."

"Thank you for your understanding, Dyonix. I promise to try and protect them."

With Cina off the bridge, Dyonix walked over to his apprentice, "Kron, you will lead this strike force. You are to terminate this rachni queen the first chance you get. Try to make it seem like an accident."

"As you wish, my master."

* * *

The traffic around the Citadel was as bad as Benezia was expecting, especially with all of the civilian and military craft going to and from Thessia. "I've never seen the Citadel so busy. So many ships coming and going."

"War has gotten everyone scared. Half are here to hide, the others are refugees. They believe the Citadel or Thessia will shelter them. But they won't. Everyone and everything will be affected soon enough."

Esura scoffed at all of the ships that were running around the Citadel, "Then they should have prepared for war three years ago, after the defeat of the _Sovereign_."

"They aren't like us. You know it's not in their nature to prepare for combat. Look at the Republic after the Exar Kun War."

"And they nearly lost that war and the two wars that followed without Jedi interference. The latter two of which they required Revan's aid to finish."

Trossk walked away from the window, "Well whatever happens let's hope we don't get into any trouble with C-Sec, again."

* * *

Returning from Eden Prime and a raid on a Cerberus facility, Shepard was going through a shop on the Presidium when a turian C-Sec officer walked up to him. "Commander Shepard."

"Yes?"

"Captain Garen of Tayseri Ward. There's a disturbance going on near one of the docks."

"And you want me to help you put an end to that disturbance for you?"

Garen motioned the Commander to walk and talk, "Because it'll be mutually beneficial. I understand the war needs to be won, and you need people to fight the war. You'll be helping me by ending this little…dispute that's going on, and you get new soldiers that'll fight."

* * *

Esura moved into a combat stance with her spear before she started to roar at the C-Sec agents surrounding her. "We already told you miss, you aren't allowed to bring weapons onto the Citadel."

"And I told you, you can pry them from my cold dead hands!" Esura's left arm grabbed one of her lig swords, swirling it before flinging her arm back to a turian that tried to surprise her from behind. "I won't hesitate to separate that head from your body if you try that again."

Trossk moved into the center of the mass with Esura while drawing out his clan sword. "Unfortunately for all of you, I have to agree with her on this matter. We aren't parting with our weapons. That is unless you want to try. I'm sure you'd only lose about a third of your total forces before we're subdued." Esura jabbed Trossk in his ribs. "Or killed."

Benezia however tried to settle everything peacefully. "Please, would letting C-Sec hold onto your weapons be that much of a deal? I'm certain they will return your possessions when we leave."

"The Matriarch is correct. We just can't allow you to these weapons past the docks."

Trossk had moved back to back with Esura as he glared at the C-Sec officers. "Sorry, but it's not that simple. We are warriors by bloods. To relinquish our arms would be the same thing as asking us to drop dead. And I don't intend to die while the war of all wars is going on around us."

"That's enough! Officers, stand down!" A turian C-Sec officer with dark blue facial tattoos walked up as the other C-Sec agents lowered their weapons. "I was really hoping not to see you guys after the incident with Saren but I should have known better."

"Well Garen, are you going to clear us and our weapons, or do we have to cut a swath into C-Sec here on the docks?"

Garen looked to the irritated Kaleesh before he responded, "I have no power over that. However, I did bring someone who does." He stepped aside as a human in Alliance uniform walked in. "Commander Shepard, I'm sure you're acquainted with our, 'guests'."

"I am. And I'm using my Spectre authority to permit these two to carry their weapons on the Citadel, so long as they avoid the bars."

Esura sheathed her sword and slammed her spear's tip into the ground. "No alcohol will be necessary. I'll get drunk from my enemies' blood as they beg me to end their suffering."

Trossk now sheathing his blade assuring them, "Against normal enemies we would. Plus I doubt there's anything left in those husk creatures except for hydraulic fluid or something."

* * *

With C-Sec gone, Trossk and Shepard spoke in private in one of the rooms on the Presidium while Esura and Benezia went shopping for supplies. "So what is it you want to talk about, and where exactly is Revan? I wouldn't expect you guys to leave him."

"We didn't. He ordered us to leave, after our trip to Thessia."

"Thessia? The Reapers hasn't reached Thessia yet. Why go there?"

Trossk walked over to the window overlooking the plaza Esura and Benezia were at as he grabbed for the datapad he hid in his armor. "Benezia had access to some Prothean artifacts the asari had hidden on their homeworld. There we found plans for a superweapon."

"Our engineers dubbed it Project Crucible."

Trossk quickly turned his head to Shepard, "You found another data archive?"

"Yeah. Actually we've know about it for some time. We just didn't know how to access it all."

Trossk returned the datapad back within his armor. "I see. Well since you have that…" Trossk turned his whole body around, "Revan also wanted us to aid you however we can. That includes our services as fighters. It will be my honor to fight alongside you once again, Commander. Esura's another story. But if you can get her into some good fights, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Shepard extended his hand out, "Well than I'm happy to have all three of you aboard. I'm sure Liara will be happy to see her mother as well."

Trossk accepted Shepard's gesture, "I just hope Revan and Cina aren't in over their heads, dealing with the Sith."

* * *

**A/N:** Lot of stuff and the trio haven't seen Shepard's surprise. Wonder how Javik will react to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello all, so for those of you who read my story before 9/4/12, then I must point out that Lord Kalus' name has temporarily been changed to Trident for the time being, a placeholder in other words. I'll explain everything downstairs, for now just enjoy the story, if need be, just imagine Trident as Kalus.

**UPDATE:** Found a replacement name.

* * *

While Revan was busy on Thessia, Cina decided to venture off to investigate a disturbance within former rachni space. The Sith shuttle traversed to a nearly inhospitable planet in the Mulla Xul system. As they approached a potential landing, they spotted signs of activity. Mobile structures though a cave in has collapsed underneath them.

The Sith troops scouted ahead as Cina and the three Sith took a look around. "Bugs with buildings not made from their own shit. At least that's some progress."

"Something's wrong. I don't feel rachni on these buildings…" Cina placed her hand against one of the structures, trying to feel the presence on it. "These came from the krogan. Why would the krogan be here?"

"Probably for the same reason we are. To ensure these rachni creatures aren't tools for the Reapers." Kron grabbed a shotgun left behind, slightly intrigued by the bayonet attached to it.

Cina walked up to Kron, "We're here to ensure the rachni aren't in danger, and if they are we're going to aid them however we can."

"Your sentimentality for these creatures will only lead to someone's death."

Before a confrontation could erupt between the two, one of the Sith trooper rushed over, "Commander Kron, we've found an entrance to the tunnels. Along with several dozen tracks heading into them."

"Rachni?"

"No sir. These tracks belong to something a lot heavier. And bipedal."

Cina broke away from Kron to look at the tracks herself. "These are definitely krogan tracks. Looks like they pushed on in."

"Probably because they had nowhere else to go." One of the Sith was holding up a bolder to reveal a crushed engine. "Looks like these krogan were stranded after losing their ship."

"Close-quarters…" Kron turned to the trooper, "Men, we're going on a bug hunt. Lieutenant, have your men explore the cavern below. We'll go after the krogan creatures."

"Yes sir." The trooper radioed his men to regroup before they explored the lower tunnel while Cina, Kron and the Sith twins ventured into the tunnel before them.

* * *

As Esura continued to peruse the catalogs with discontent over their available merchandise, Benezia walked over to a nearby café for a drink. Removing her headdress she ordered her drink, failing to notice two asari who were talking next to her. When her cup arrived she finally listened after hearing something she hadn't in over a century from the bartender. "I told her, 'You're treating her like a baby, bird, Nezzy, but she's gonna raise one hell of a storm with those little wings'."

"Little wing?"

"You okay?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Benezia turned away, trying to hid her face as the conversation between the two asari continued, "It's better to remember her like this than as whatever she turned into with that Saren bastard."

The asari patron slammed her hand onto the counter, "It wasn't her fault. She was trying to stop Saren, guide him as a force of good. But she was indoctrinated."

The asari bartender slammed back using a drink against the counter, "Look, I heard stories about the Reapers messing with your head…"

"And they are more than just stories," Benezia finally spoke out as she turned to the two asari.

The bartender nearly dropped dead after hearing her voice and seeing her. "Nezzy?"

"I was trying to ensure Saren's path didn't turn as dark as I thought it might. I was attempting to guide him down a gentler path. But all of my disciples who followed me, including myself, were indoctrinated by Sovereign. I tried to resist, but even with my training, my biotic capabilities, I was nothing more than a pawn to the Reapers."

The asari patron in white clothing turned to Benezia, "But you broke free long enough to help Shepard on Noveria. And Revan has been helping you, trying to truly free you from their control. And I remember how proud you said you were of me, mother."

"And I meant it…my Little Wing."

The asari bartender leaned herself against the bar counter, "All this time, I've been blaming you for it, Nezzy." She started to shake her head, "Thousand years old, and I still don't know crap. I'm sorry Nezzy."

Benezia took one of the bartender's hands, "I could hardly blame you, Aethyta. My actions weren't exactly defendable."

* * *

Trossk watched from a distance as the three asari continued to talk. Esura walked past him and he commented on her relatively empty hands. "Are you done window shopping?"

Esura huffed, knocking into Trossk shoulder as she moved toward the elevator, "There was nothing worth spending a credit on. Omega still has better weapons."

"Whatever you say." Trossk turned his head toward her, "Shepard has agreed to have us fight with him during this war. The _Normandy_'s docked at bay D24. Try not to kill anyone that doesn't need to be killed." Esura threw her arm into the air at him, not even wasting her time to look back at him, before she turned to enter the elevator. Trossk turned back to the tranquil view of the Presidium now, "Revan. Cina. May the Force be with us all…and please, don't die."

* * *

As the three Sith and Jedi traversed deeper into the cavern, they found strange webbing covering dead ends and pods covering the floor in certain areas. There were tubes and metal pieces on one of the walls and Kron took a closer look. "This technology is unusual to say the least."

Cina was already examining it, "This reminds me of those husk creatures. I'd advise your people to stay on high alert until we know what we're up against."

"Don't think us for fools, Jedi! They are highly trained soldiers. They won't let some insects get the best of them."

"Commander Kron! I think we found them." The Sith twins, Kaosa and her sister Recack, had stumbled onto the corpse of a krogan.

"What do you think did him in, sister?"

"Something with a lot of teeth and claws. Or a lot of them."

All four drew out their lightsabers, sensing a disturbance nearby. Six blades had ignited as they moved to defensive positions. Cina with her pair, Kaosa with her purple saberstaff, Recack and Kron with their red sabers. From one of the webbed off sections scuttled a small grey bug that ran toward another webbing. Kaosa deactivated her lightsaber, "All that for a stupid bug!"

"Wait! Something else is wrong here…" Cina was using her lightsabers to light the area as she looked. From the ceiling dropped a humanoid creature as it howled. She quickly twirled around and bisected it with both lightsabers. "It's confirmed. The Reapers are here. They must have done something to the rachni. We have to hurry."

Kron activated his comlink, "Lieutenant, be on high alert. The Reapers' have their forces here. Watch the ceilings. We do not let anything leave these caves alive!" Cina cleared her throat at him. Kron rolled his eyes before he finally added, "That's Reaper…"

Reigniting her saberstaff, Kaosa questioning Kron's order, "Why should we heed the Jedi's wishes, sister?"

Recack lowered Kaosa's saberstaff. "Now, now, sister. She is one of Revan's friends, and Lord Dyonix's guest. We wouldn't want to anger Lord Dyonix, dear sister."

Kaosa deactivated both ends of her saber, "The sooner we hand them over to the Emperor, the better."

Cina continued to venture deeper into the cavern, "We have to hurry if we want to find these scouts before Reaper forces can kill them all."

* * *

The Lieutenant had received Kron's orders, as he and his eight man team cautiously traversed the cavern, using the night vision built into their helmets to see. They have found strange web-like structures that attempted to block their path in a few areas, but the webbing quickly fell apart with a single blaster bolt. They only found a few signs of life within the massive tunnels, a few bugs that scattered when they got too close. "I don't like this situation, sir. We should be following Lord Dyonix's orders, wiping out the entire colony. Not appeasing this Jedi."

"We aren't, sergeant. Before we departed _Vendetta_, Lord Dyonix and Commander Kron conferred to me that this is a torch-and-burn op. Commander Kron simply has to occupy the Jedi so we can complete the mission. As Lord Kalus ordered, we are to eliminate all rachni we encounter and to terminate their queen. And if possible, our Jedi associate will met with an unfortunate demise at the claws of these creatures"

One of the soldiers who were ordered to scout ahead had found something. "Lieutenant, sir! I found one of the krogan creatures. And it was armed with a flamethrower."

"Excellent. Corporal, take the weapon. He won't need it anytime soon." The corpse was a sign that they were getting close to something. All of them prepared for combat as the corporal took up the flamethrower. As the entered the slightly lite room, a screeching sound resonated in the air from one of the nearby tunnels. The troopers took to cover as the awaited for targets to arrive.

* * *

Trossk reached dock D24, passing the C-Sec security checkpoint he noticed the visual disgust on the officers as he walked past them with his weapons in visual range. He found Esura staring out from the viewing deck. Trossk walked over to her to see what she was looking at. He finally notice when he turned to look at the ship. "Is that the _Normandy_?"

"Must be. It has the human gibberish that reads 'Normandy'. But the ship is twice the size from what I remember. And a different color."

"That's because it's not the same _Normandy_ from three years ago." Shepard walked up behind the two. "It's a long story…"

"Because you died? Rumors said you met your demise to a surprise attack. Personally I didn't believe in the rumors. I guess there's some merit to them after all."

Shepard smiled as he walked toward the airlock. "I do have to warn you guys, most of the crew isn't from the original _Normandy_. So expect some estranged looks. I also have onboard…"

"Dr. Tsoni and Garrus Vakarian. Revan had informed me of their involvement on the turian moon. Also, I can smell them on you."

"Since you're already accustomed to AI mechs, I don't have to worry about introducing you guys to EDI. Although, I should warn you about our rather unique guest. A Prothean." Esura however seemed rather skeptical about the news, though she knew not to speak for now. "We are also going to pick up krogan and salarian delegates for a war summit in order to fight the Reapers."

Trossk scoffed, "Asking the krogans and salarians to work together is like asking one of my people and a Wookiee to get along."

"Which is why I'm asking both of you to try and stay out of it. The asari don't plan on joining us in this summit because of the krogan."

Esura shook her head, "Then they are fools. Their arrogance will only lead to their down fall."

* * *

After a brief little uncertainty with _Normandy_'s security team, Shepard was able to allow Esura and Trossk inside, though a few of the crew have expressed their displeasure of such. Esura however hasn't taken these actions lightly. She decided to fortify the Life Support Control Room to a more defendable location. Lady Benezia was asked by her daughter to stay with her in the old XO's office. Trossk on the other hand was starting to mingle with the crew as Shepard met with the krogan and salarian delegates. "Garrus Vakarian. You look uglier then I remember?"

"And you haven't changed one bit. I'd figured you of all people would have gotten a few scares by now."

Trossk laughed as he slapped one of his arms with his hand while flexing, "All thanks to Trandoshan regeneration. I'm just fortunate enough to be young enough for to still have the emergency regeneration on standby." Trossk got serious as he wanted to look out a window. "So, any news on how the Sith and turians are working out?"

Garrus got serious as he activated his omni-tool to read the last reports. "The Sith have been retaking territory from the Reapers on Menae but they still aren't letting turian forces cross any of that territory. And they've been very keen on keeping their dead from becoming Reaper soldiers. We've also received reports that they are even salvaging parts from their starfighters."

"Revan probably advised them to not let the Reapers get a hold of any of that, less we want to face an army of husk capable of wielding the Force, or blaster using Reapers with hyperdrive capabilities. An army of husks with the power of the Force at their side would make them rather formidable, even to the Sith. And the ability to bypass the relay network would make them near-unpredictable, and tactically unbeatable."

"This Revan. You hold him in great regard." From the elevator came an arthropod humanoid with a large platted head and four yellow eyes, dressed in red armor. Trossk also noticed the being's three fingered hands and two-toed feet.

Trossk turned to the strange alien and hissed, "He is an intelligent tactician, a strong warrior, and a brave human. He deserves nothing less after winning two wars."

The strange arthropod grabbed Trossk's arms, closing his eyes as Trossk felt a strange energy flow through him and into the alien. "You and the others are strangers. Yes, I can see it. You are not from our galaxy. Nor are those you call Sith. The tales of the…Mandalorian Wars echo within you and your armor. You joined them, but long after the battles were won, and the war lost. Your people are strong warriors…hunters. Your favorite game…Wookiees. Your genes are strong. You also have something unique. Different from anything in this galaxy."

"Very interesting. I'd like to see if Esura is willing to do that with you, bug."

The unknown alien released his grip of Trossk, "It is not a parlor trick. It is a natural ability of my people."

"Yes, the true Protheans are an interesting species. You, however, have epitomized yourself to be the rage and vengeance of your dead civilization. The hate created from your Empire's destruction. Your only desire now is to see the death of the Reapers by any means. I do warn you that this hate may lead to your demise if you aren't careful."

"I didn't let you see that."

Trossk grinned at the bug, ensuring his teeth were visible to a least two of his eyes. "No you didn't. That is one of the many powers given to me by my connection to the Force, Prothean."

Garrus wasn't expecting Trossk to acclimate so quickly to their unusual crewmember. "You can accept that he's Prothean without me or someone else trying to convince you of it?"

Trossk snorted toward the Prothean, "I've had three years to learn about, hunt, and smell all of the species within this galaxy. He does have that unique smell I find here and he's like nothing I've ever hunted, in this galaxy. It's not too hard to imagine that he was in a working stasis pod with enough power to keep him alive for roughly 50,000 years, until the Commander found him. Just like the ones we found on Ilos, but only he survived. Besides that, the Commander had already informed us about him. I just wanted to meet it personally."

* * *

As the shuttle from Thessia returned to the Sith fleet, they found the Sith had been forced into a tactical shift in positions. As they watched the fleet engage another Reaper, one of the larger one. Revan watched as he noticed a rather shocking revelation. "The Reaper's shields, they are surviving direct salvos from the fleet… They've been modified to withstand energy weaponry!"

"If our ships can't touch them, how are we supposed to destroy them?" Scourge looked back to the Fleet, and he remembered something. "Ion cannons…"

"If the fleet has ion weaponry, why haven't they been used?"

"Our Lord likes to 'keep a few cards at the ready' as he puts it."

They waited and watched as one of the _Sovereign-class_ Reapers was nearly on top of a _Terminus-class_ destroyer. _Harrower-class_ dreadnaughts that surrounded the Reaper now opened fire using their heavy ion cannons. The ion charged shots quickly cut through their shield and disabled its long enough for the fleet to destroy it. Revan returned to his seat, "Does Dyonix often take such risks?"

Scourge sat across from Revan, "I have seen that he often likes to bait his foes into a trap."

Revan was curious as to why Scourge was telling him this, though he could only speculate at the moment until he could understand the Sith Pureblood and his motivation. "So long as he understands that this enemy is not one he can use psychological warfare against. Neither Jedi nor Sith have faced against such an enemy in these numbers."

Scourge turned to the pilots, "I shouldn't say anymore, to our enemy. You may be our guest, but that doesn't mean you aren't still a threat."

"Completely understandable. Where I in your situation, I would undoubtedly keep secrets about our strategies and capabilities. Unfortunately we can't afford to let our past grievances get in the way of ending the Reaper threat. But I am curious, Dyonix's tactics are completely different from the Sith who initial pursued us."

"That was Lord Volf. To compare the two in tactics, Volf crashes his enemies like a bull rancor whereas Dyonix strikes with the precision and lethality of a viper. He does have the habit of playing with his foes, providing a false sense of security before lashing out and toppling it." Scourge watched as pieces of the destroyed Reaper were being recovered, "Volf's ambition knew no end. And that is what eventually got him killed. The Emperor tolerated his grabs for power, but he finally crossed a line when he tried to kill you."

Revan knew he might be able to use this trait of his against Dyonix, but at the moment he was more concerned about the recovery of Reaper components. "I fear though his pursuit to find a weakness in the Reaper structure may lead to his demise. The Reaper's indoctrination is a very subtle and powerful weapon. I have heard that even components have the potential of indoctrinating anyone who spends enough time with it."

* * *

**A/N:** So why the change in name you may be asking. Well that answer can be found in the reviews of this story. A fellow claiming to have had 'rights' to the name of 'Darth Kalus'(or something, I'm not entirely sure) for over 12 years accused me of using it without his permission and requested I delete the story entirely else he was going to go to Lucasfilm Ltd. on grounds of infringement. He claimed I knew about him because I was apart of his Facebook group called The Sith Academy (Thule), thing is I have two groups I'm with. One is a thing between friends, the other is a Dragon's Dogma item trading group. I barely do anything on Facebook, except to do those free promotional games like Dragon Age Legends and things. He also believed I was using another Darth's name without permission(Victus). Most of my responses he copied and pasted into a new reivew on this story(minus the last one). After our discussions, I searched him out using Google and found his Facebook account. He really uses the name 'Darth Kalus' as his name there. And as for the guild he refers to(in his responses) is a costuming group called THE DARK EMPIRE Costuming Club(exact spelling based on their website's banner), founded in 2007 in Tennessee. He's like one of the first 30 members, so I think he's a founder or something.

Truth is, I was making a joke using the two Sith Lords' names(for all of you who have been with me since 'From One Doomed Galaxy'). I used the name of two villans from two different francises. Volf(named from the four-armed werewolf Greater Fiend of the Ninja Gaiden series) is replaced by Kalus(a anthropomorphic lion warlord from the tv series Hot Wheels Battle Force 5). See the joke was that a wolf(or dog) was being replaced by a cat. Its a weird joke, I know, but I kinda got accustom to calling him Kalus, plus I don't see the resemblence. My Kalus is from the time of the Old Republic and a Chiss, the other Darth Kalus(the one accusing me of infringement) looks human to me. I have consulted with a few friends(few meaning 2-3), but I don't know how much legal protection I really have here on this site, so on the safe side I have appeased him by changing Kalus' name(he and his friend can talk to Bioware about Victus). One of my friends suggested Chronos as the replacement name, but it just doesn't feel right. I mean back when they first introduced Grand Admiral Thrawn, it's kinda hard to match up to that kind of name. So now I'm taking suggestions for a new name for the Chiss Sith Lord. Hopefully before the next update, his name will be changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I have a proper name for our Sith Lord, Dyonix(suggested by one of you reader). Now to finally continue.

* * *

Revan watched as the Reaper components were being carried away by a number of mechanical claws. "You! Solider! Where are these components being moved to?"

"Look, you can go talk to Dyonix about it. I ain't talking to you, Jedi."

"And where can we find him?"

The dock worker stiffened up, "Lord Scourge! He's working on a project over at the landing bay."

Scourge took Revan directly there to find Dyonix overseeing a number of turians confined within ray shields. Revan quickly broke away from Scourge as he moved toward the Sith Lord, "Dyonix! What is the meaning of this?"

"Ah, Revan. I hope your trip was eventful." Dyonix turned his glance back to the many turians separated in groups of five by ray shields. "I hope you like the view. We had originally designed them for Jedi prisoners."

"You're avoiding my question. Why are you taking prisoners? Turian prisoner!"

Dyonix couldn't help as a chuckle escaped him, "Prisoners? You have the situation completely misinterpreted. They were left for dead by their own military. Why, without the aid of my soldiers they would have been killed or converted into Reaper forces. They cost me a few bodies. Now they are simply paying back their debts." Above them, claws started to move in with Reaper components in hand. "To defeat this enemy, we must understand them; how they work, their strengths, their weaknesses, how they create their ground units." The claws started to lower the Reaper components into the various ray shielded cells. "One test will show how long it takes to convert a decided subject compared to a live specimen. Another will see if the Reapers prefer live or dead specimens."

"This is going too far, Dyonix! Release them!"

"If you wish to free them, then be my guest." Showing Revan the display panel for the system. "I must warn you however, my men are under strict orders to kill them all should even one escape. We have also detected an unusual signal from the Reapers and their ground units. We believe it to be their means of communicating between one another. The ray shield around the room should be more than adequate enough to prevent either from entering or leaving."

_To have already gained these kinds of results, they must have captured a number of the husks and started to study them. But Dyonix must have a reason for wanting to learn about the huskification process._ "What's your game, Dyonix?"

"To win and to do so we sometimes must do the 'unethical' things needed, as I know you are fully aware of, Revan…"

* * *

The war summit had quickly broken down between Salarian Union leader, Dalatrass Linron, and the Urdnot Clan Leader, Urdnot Wrex. Linron showed little, if any, respect toward Wrex, even patronizing his race to only be useful for waging war. Wrex's only concern however was curing a genetic mutation, introduced by the salarians and turians, that made only one in a thousand births viable for his people, called the genophage. With irrefutable evidence that the salarian Special Task Group was holding a group of female krogan who were immune to the genophage, Primarch Victus and Commander Shepard convinced the Dalatrass to reveal their location to be one of the STG bases on Sur'Kesh, the salarian homeworld.

Even with Dalatrass Linron's final attempt to postpone Wrex, Victus pointed out that as a Council Spectre, Shepard would be able to oversee the exchange personally. With Shepard geared up, Trossk and Esura were waiting for the others in the hangar as Wrex, Garrus and James grabbed their weapons.

With the shuttle on its way to the STG base, Shepard turned back to Wrex, "This is the salarian homewolrd we're headed to. They aren't used to seeing krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females, and leave before anyone changes their mind."

Wrex was doing a final check on his M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun. "I still don't trust a word they say."

"Good. Never trust a species that hide so many secrets." Esura continued to sharpen her blades, "If necessary, we can always scare them into action. The pissed off alien routine should work."

"Who said anything about acting?"

Shepard tried to contain the situation before it got out of hand, "Just try to keep it verbal."

"These females are the best, and probably last hope for my people."

Trossk however was trying to be optimistic, "Well for once this might just be a simple one for a change."

"If we're really luck we'll get to have some salarians for lunch, Trossk. I'll even show you how to make a good meal from salarian livers and thresher steaks."

"Sounds delicious," as his forked tongue ran across his lips.

Garrus, still standing next to the krogan coughed to get his attention. "I suppose I can cook up something special for you, too, Garrus," laughing afterward.

"Figured you'd gone soft sitting on your throne, forgot how to hold a gun."

The human piloting the shuttle called out, "Commander, I have the salarian base on sensors."

"Set her down."

Even with the base being a few feet below them, reaching it seemed to be more difficult than expected. "Commander, salarian ground control says we don't have clearance to land."

Shepard walked toward the pilot, "Tell them the dalatrass authorized this herself."

"I knew they'd never keep their word!" Wrex walked to the controls to the shuttle's door. "Let's see them try to stop a krogan airdrop."

"Wrex!" Even with Shepard's attempt to stop him, the krogan jumped out, along with the Kaleesh warrior.

Salarians quickly scrambled to secure the two, "We have an unauthorized landing!"

"And who authorized you to hold my race hostage?" Wrex used his biotics to send two salarians flying before drawing out his shotgun. Wrex soon noticed the laser sights targeting his head and one of his hearts, following them back to the two snipers off in the distance.

Esura grabbed for her Outland Rifle, ready to shoot one of them. Shepard, Trossk and the others jumped out just as more salarians appeared with one of them armed with a grenade launcher, "Halt!"

"Stand down! Hold your fire!" A salarian in black armor ran up, "Commander Shepard, restrain your colleague. We only found out about this transfer a few moments ago."

"I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident." In response to Shepard's preferred method, Trossk released his grip on his lightsaber hilt.

The salarian seemed reasonable enough, lowering one of his associates' weapons, "As would we."

"But you have something valuable to Wrex."

"Something worth dying for."

"This matter can be resolved, but I must insist he remain under guard."

Wrex wasn't buying it, grunting at the salarians, until Shepard assured him. "I can handle this, Wrex."

Wrex hesitated, but his trust for Shepard fought against his own personally wants. "Anything goes wrong, and all bets are off." Esura kept her rifle in hand as she pushed past the salarians.

The outspoken salarian finally introduced himself properly after the uneasy tension caused by Wrex and Esura, "I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, Commander. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge."

A grunt was heard as a container holding a massive muscular creature with horns was moved. The brute tried to ram through his containment, but the shielding was able to withstand it. "Careful! Watch the containment shield!"

Garrus could be overheard commenting on the creature, "Brings back memories."

Wiks smiled, "As you can see, this base contains sensitive information."

"Does that include studying lost krogan?"

Wiks seemed rather offended by the notion. "The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. They were brought here to stabilize their condition."

"This whole planet smells wrong," Wrex said as his armed escorts followed behind him.

Trossk snorted, "On that we can agree."

"I'd like to see them."

"Of course. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels. Give me a few moments and meet me near the elevator."

* * *

Back within the caverns of Utukku, the Sith troopers, Kron and Cina have encountered Reaper forces, along with Reaper altered rachni, as well as more dead krogan. "By the Force, how many of these brutes do they need for a scouting mission?"

Before Recack could respond to her sister, the group started to hear gun fire and rachni screeching. Sneaking up they found a small band of eight heavily armed krogan valiantly fighting off a wave of Reaper creatures. None of them were retreating, instead they kept pushing through the enemy even as two of them fell to flak from the converted rachni. Cina drew out her lightsabers and joined the krogans in their fights.

Kron, Recack and Kaosa were forced to aid her as the three Sith jumped into the middle of the rachni line and started to slice them apart. Cina jumped onto one of the rachni, jumping off just before two of them fired on it. Kron now used his lightsaber's special ability to his full advantage within the narrow caves and large opponents. With a simple press of a button, his lightsaber's size doubled as it pierced the sacs and body of one of the rachni as he finished the swing.

The four saber wielders easily dispatched with and vanquished the rachni line and the remaining husk troops. After the conflict Cina turned to speak with the krogan. "Is your team alright?"

"We'll live. Our people are tough. But those things, they aren't like what our ancestors fought against."

"That is what I feared…"

The krogan leader wasn't so easily forgetful, "We were sent by Urdnot Wrex to check things out. So why are you humans here? And what are those light sticks you just used? They cut through them like weeds."

Cina used a Jedi mind trick on the brute, "Who we are and what our weapons are, are not important."

"Who you are and what your weapons are aren't important."

"What is important is that we reach the queen."

"What is important is that we reach the queen." The krogan then turned to his men, "Alright boys, let's go stomp us a queen!"

Before they could rally behind that cause Cina stopped them, "No! When we reach the queen, I will speak with her, alone." Ensuring Kron and his two lackeys heard her.

As everyone prepared to go even further into the caverns, one of the krogan walked up to Cina, "Uh…excuse me. From how you fought, I think you and your friends have a better chance of getting out of here alive."

Cina looked back to Kron as he cut a path through the wall, "They aren't my friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I assumed…"

"Forget about it. What was it you were going to say?"

The krogan held out a datapad, "It's a message, for my Blue Rose. Should I not make it out of this, could you deliver it to her? She's currently running a store on the Citadel, Nos Astra Sporting Goods."

Cina felt reluctant, she knew what was at stake, but she also didn't want to leave them behind. Cina took the datapad, "I'll hold on to this. But I won't leave until we all can."

"Thank you. I feel better knowing that my Blue Rose will know that she is, and will always be, my everything."

* * *

Back on Sur'Kesh however things have been rather placid in comparison. After talking with Wrex about the situation on Tuchanka, Shepard was speaking with Major Kirrahe. As they learn how he lead the mission to find the females. Suddenly Trossk and Esura grabbed for their blades, turning them toward the skies as the two started hissing angrily.

"Uh-oh."

To which Vega turned to Garrus, "Uh-oh? What do you mean 'uh-oh', Scars?"

"When one of these 'Jedi' get agitated like this, it means trouble isn't too far behind."

Esura hissed at Garrus, "I am no Jedi! But the lizard is right, something is wrong."

Kirrahe's experience with the two on Virmire was evidence enough for him to follow through. "Men, be on full alert. I want readiness teams on full standby. All automated defenses activated…"

"_But Major, we've only detected minor incursions outside our…_"

"Trust me on this. My sources are rather reliable."

Even Wrex could be seen getting ready for something as he walked back to the shuttle. "Looks like you'll be getting that fight after all, Esura."

Before Shepard walked away, Kirrahe grabbed his shoulder as he whispered, "Commander, regardless of what the politicians decide, you can count on my support retaking Earth."

"You'd do that?"

"Consider it my way of returning a favor. It would be an honor to fight alongside you again." Kirrahe then grabbed a weapon he had nearby, "Now if you'll excuse me, I want everything ready for our unwanted guests."

James was rather interested in this sudden amount of unusual behavior. "So what now?"

Trossk sheathed his blade, "Nothing beyond preparing for combat and praying we can secure the females before the fireworks begin."

Shepard walked to the elevator as it scanned the team. Wiks noticed them and walked over to the terminal. "This is Senior Research Director Wiks, authorizing visitor access to lower level." The elevator doors opened as Wikis guided them in, "Take the elevator down, and someone will—"

Suddenly alarms started to roar out. "_Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams._"

Wrex was just waiting for the alarms, walking back into the shuttle as salarians started to launch gunships. Major Kirrahe was already gone as he helped prepare the base for combat. Garrus nodded, "Right on schedule."

Esura was moving into a combat stance, waiting for the enemy. Trossk however pulled her toward the open elevator, "The sooner we find the female, the sooner we can start killing."

As salarians ran about securing data and various other important projects, Wiks urged the others into the elevator, "Hurry, Commander. Someone will meet you below." With the doors closing, they watched Wiks move off to help another with data transfer.

* * *

The Sith troopers sent with Kron were encountering heavy resistance. They were falling back down a tunnel as they used the flamethrower to clear their path while holding off the Reaper's forces back. As more of the rachni slaves started to crawl down the walls, a massive screech echoed out and all of the Reaper soldiers suddenly fell back. "Commander?"

"_We heard it as well. Keep pushing toward it; I'm almost certain that it's the queen. We've also picked up some krogan survivors so try not to kill them._"

The soldiers were stuck, the tunnel ended with an unusual metal wall and their HUDs indicated that Commander Kron was on the other side. The lieutenant looked around the area and spotted more webbing. "Corporal, burn through it, we have you covered."

With what was left of the flamethrower the soldier blazed the massive web along with a bizarre device that was hidden behind it. The device sparked as the metal wall collapsed into the ground. "Move it or lose it!"

As the troops jumped down into a new passage, the buzz of a lightsaber could be heard cutting through something. In front of them was another metal wall as a crimson red blade was almost finished making a circle. The troopers fanned out before the section was blasted out across the path. "Commander Kron, good to see you again sir."

The echoes of the rachni could be heard as everyone turned toward the sounds. Cina however cut open one of the Reaper nodes which forced another of the walls back underground. "We should have a team go back to the shuttle, make sure it's safe, while the rest of you hold the line here."

"And what about you, Jedi? What are you going to do while we do all of that?"

Cina paused for a moment, not looking back as she responded, "Finding the queen."

"Not alone you aren't," Kron placing his hand on her shoulder, "Lieutenant, send half your men with the krogan and secure your ship. The others will stay with Kaosa and Recack to make sure none of them can sneak up from behind."

"I can handle myself…"

"But my master would be very disappointed if I were to let you die here."

Kron continued to try and ensure he could go with her, and something did not feel right to Cina. The krogan leader butted into the conversation, "Take two of my boys with ya. Who knows what's at the nest."

"No, I have to meet with her alone."

Kron pulled her, preventing her from leaving now, "I insist on going with you."

Cina shock Kron's hand off her shoulder, "Fine, but no other."

The screeching of the rachni started to grow louder now, echoing from several places. Kron turned to his troopers, "Lieutenant, now is the time to leave before our paths start filling with Reaper troops."

"Yes sir. Alright you humpbacked freak, move it out!"

As the krogan and Sith troopers left, Kron turned back to Cina, "After you, Jedi." Cina took a deep breath before she continued down the tunnel. After Kron and Cina were deep enough, Kaosa tossed her saberstaff and caused a minor cave-in to collapse the entrance behind them.

"Time for us to cause some chaos, sister."

"Don't go too overboard on the rampage, sister. We are only meant to stall for Commander Kron."

* * *

**A/N:** Hopefully I won't get flamed about this name. Let's see Cerberus stop a pair of pissed off hunters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Really sorry for how long it's been. Kinda got depressed because of the whole 'Kalus' incident and sorta regulated myself to my other stories.

* * *

With Shepard busy ensuring the safety of the last female krogan alive, Esura and Trossk took their own path to carve a swath through whoever was attacking the STG base. "They call themselves warriors? They're pathetic!"

Trossk looked to Esura with surprise, "You were expecting more from these frogs?"

"By the gods, no! I'm referring to the ones attacking. Their battle strategies are sloppy at best, brute force and numbers. Sure they take cover, but they don't seem to have any passion." The two continued to watch from the foliage as more of them started to crush the salarian defenders with ease, despite having an early notice to prepare. "So when should we intervene?"

Trossk could smell something wrong about the invaders, they had the human scent, but there was more to it. "Wait a bit more. I want to know why I have a bad feeling coming from them…"

"Well, let's at least pick off a few of the stragglers. I'm starting to get restless." Trossk still couldn't shake the strange feeling he was getting from them. It all was familiar, yet different at the same time.

"Alright, but first I want to see the big guy have some fun." A wall was knocked over as one of the yahg specimans was now running amuck, taking out quite a few salarians and intruders along the way.

* * *

Revan had returned to the _Ebon Hawk_ for now, unable to continue to watch as turians were being turned into Reaper troops for experimental purposes. T3 rolled to the despairing Jedi, attempting to encourage him. Revan pat the droid's flat head, understanding what he was trying to do.

There was a knock coming from the closed ramp. Revan lowered it to find Scourge. "Revan, I have some information you may wish to see."

Scourge handed the datapad over to Revan to review himself. As he reviewed he noticed something unusual. "I'm not sure I understand all of these numbers. Are they…"

"A belief Lord Dyonix considers to be a strong possibility. The experiments currently being conducted are to have a better understanding of how the Reapers convert and commanded their soldiers and if the prospect presents itself, a means of stealing that control away from them. While he started the control experiments our technicians picked up, or rather, found an unusual lack of communication on this planet in the eastern quadrant of the galaxy. Examining the current Reaper attack patterns, this world hasn't been affected by the Reapers, yet. Lord Dyonix has ordered a raid on the secret facility to acquire any data they have to accelerate ours."

Revan looked at the data, "So why tell this to me?"

"Lord Dyonix felt that if you were willing to lend your tactical abilities in the matter then he should be able to stop his experiments that much sooner." Scourge looked away, "I too am not particular to Lord Dyonix's plan to control the Reaper forces, but he is our leader and we must follow his orders."

Revan turned to T3 as he shook in support for temporarily leaving the Sith ship. "Alright, you've convinced me." Revan looked back to Scourge, "I'll go, but T3 is coming with me. Is there any objection to that, Scourge?"

"None. So long as the droid doesn't get in the way when the fighting starts."

Revan ran his hand across T3's flat head, "Don't worry about him, he can handle himself in a firefight."

* * *

"Move, they're almost at the top level! We can't allow the female to escape!"

As the Cerberus squad ran through the salarian base a whisper echoed out to them, "You should be more concurred about your own lives." From one of the overhanging trees an unknown red-skinned alien wrapped in animal hide garments with a bone mask and swords jumped onto one of the Cerberus troopers, sinking one of the swords into his helmet. The alien quickly jumped out of the way as the troops opened fire on the body.

From the shadows another unknown alien, this one was obviously reptilian, scaly green with the face of a lizard. It too had a sword, longer than the first alien and only one in hand. The alien was strong, having enough strength to push the blade through the back of the Centurion commander and lift his body up about a foot of the ground.

With this impressive display, the first alien swiftly took out another three troops before the second alien tossed the Centurion at one of the troopers and slashed his blade across the chest of another. The more primitive looking one, sunk its blade into the pinned trooper, unremorseful as it was stabbed though his neck.

* * *

With Revan and all of his companions away, Dyonix ordered his best technicians to break into the _Ebon Hawk_ to try and obtain any information on Revan or the Republic. As they did that, his forces reported their situation on Menae, "_Lord Dyonix, the Reaper forces continue to relentlessly assault our positions, but we are holding._"

"Casualties?"

"_Few my lord, but if we don't get reinforcements soon we won't be able to hold these positions for much longer._"

Dyonix turned back to his fleet as they too were starting to feel the strain of the sustained combat aginast the Reapers. "All forces, prepare to abandon our positions on Menae. We've tested the Reaper forces and now it's time to start planning our true assault against the Reapers."

"_I thought this was our assault, sir?_"

"If you didn't fight as if it was, then the Reapers wouldn't have fought back as hard. Do not disperse, for your sacrifices have meaning. All of this data will prove invaluable as our plans are created for our counterstrikes. _Vendetta_ will cover your extractions. Now recover everything and inform the turians of the free land before the Reapers decide to take it all again."

* * *

With the passage sealed behind them, Cina and Kron pushed on ahead. After crawling beneath another rock, walls started to erect themselves around them. Isolated and alone Cina grabbed a hold of her lightsabers, "So, are you going to stab me in the back now, or are you going to wait until we reach the queen."

"You're smarter than you seem, Jedi." Kron activated his lightsaber, "But I would never stab my opponent through the back. I'd much rather go through your heart. So how long have you known?"

Cina turned around and activated her lightsabers, "Since we left Dyonix's ship. You aren't exactly great when it comes to shielding your thoughts."

"Then so be it, Jedi. You will now have the honor of being my first Jedi kill before our war with your precious Republic." Kron charged her, but Cina was able to use both of her sabers to block his attack. Kron continued his vigorous offense against Cina, pushing back toward the end of the passageway. "Look at yourself, Jedi, weak, pathetic. It's a wonder why the Emperor even bothered to use Revan and his minions to conquer your Republic."

"And Dyonix is a louse teacher, or maybe you're simply a poor student…" Cina used the Force to push Kron back to give herself some space.

"But I hold the advantage." Kron's twisted a piece on his lightsaber causing the blade to become twice as long as it was previously, "With these walls constricting your movements, you can't reach me now that my lightsaber is this long."

"Brute force, just like Sion." Cina defended herself against Kron's attack solely with one lightsaber, deactivating the other.

As Kron continued to push against her single lightsaber, he taunted her, "What's the matter Jedi, prepared to become one with the Force?"

"I still have too much to do before I can depart from this plan of existence." Cina tossed her deactivated lightsaber back, activating it in midflight as it struck a Reaper node, causing one of the walls to collapse and Reaper creatures to swarm the area.

Cina used the distraction to move out of Kron's way, causing his lightsaber to strike the ground. As Kron tried to reorient himself and strike at her, Cina disappeared, abandoning him to the creatures. Kron wasn't going to die against these abominations. He allowed himself be overcome by a berserker rage; the rage of having to work with a Jedi, the rage of her disappearance, and the rage of Dyonix working with Revan. Kron sliced through the husks as he pushed back the artillery strikes from the Ravagers.

Kron now rushed to the Ravagers and sliced the transformed rachni to ribbons. With the last of the creatures killed, Kron let out a violent scream that toppled the massive stalagmite before him, "JEDI!"

The node behind him was destroyed by the body of a Cannibal being flung at it. Cina appeared on the walkway they had fought on as the wall behind her withdrew back into the ground. She disappeared once again as more Reaper forces were waiting. Kron wasn't amused that the Jedi was using him to clear these creatures for her, but he wasn't going to let them take the satisfaction of killing her.

* * *

Kaosa and Recack were starting to encounter heavier resistance from the Reaper forces as more Ravagers started to fire on their position allowing more husks and Cannibals to push onto them. "Sister, I believe we should return to the surface."

"Why, this is starting to get fun! These Reaper things know how to throw a party!"

One of the troopers took a blast from one of the Ravager, instantly killing him. "Ma'am's this position will be overrun soon. We have to fall back!"

Recack slashed another Cannibal, "Commander Kron will be fine. It's just one Jedi. He should be able to finish her with relative ease."

"No fair!" Kaosa twirled her staff as she bisected a group of husks, "When will I get to kill my first Jedi!"

"If you play your cards right with Lord Dyonix and everything goes as planned, then soon. But if you want to kill Jedi we have to survive this!"

The surviving trooper left three thermal charges at the entrance Recack caved in. As they retreated, the Reaper creatures swarmed over the area trying to dig their way through. Once cleared of the blast radius the troopers detonated the explosives, collapsing more of the cavern and crushing the creatures.

* * *

With the last of the Cerberus troops cleared from the landing area, Mordin and the female krogan were awaiting for the Commander, "Shepard, you must authorize release. Pod then transfers to loading area."

"Let's get you out of there." As Shepard authorized the transfer the section containing the female was lifted up as a fork moved to pull the krogan to the loading area.

As the transfer continued slowly Wrex called in, "_Shepard, heads up! You've got incoming!_" Garrus and James were about to take a look before it came crashing down to them. It was a Cerberus combat mech with a pilot at its controls. Everyone took cover as soon as the weapon arm reload, just barely missing Shepard as he took cover. "_Shepard! I can't land until you deal with that thing! It's too dangerous!_"

The Cerberus soldier moved the mech to a better firing angle on the containment pod, "Krogan has been acquired."

Mordin tried to exit kicking the door in his attempt to open it, "Door is damaged! Can't get out!"

Shepard moved to a better position, "Stay clear! I've got this!"

Mordin took cover as best as he could, "Protect the krogan, Shepard! She's vulnerable!"

The mech was now targeting the containment pod with the krogan as its arm prepared to fire a rocket. It was only knocked off balance with a Carnage from James' shotgun. "We gotta crack that nut open, or we're in for a world of hurt."

"I couldn't agree more." From behind the mech Trossk had climbed his way up. With the shields down on the mech, Trossk slowly walked up behind it. He leveled his lightsaber to the back of the mech, angling it from the cooling fan to the back of the pilot inside. He activated the blade as the black saber easily pierced through the armor and the trooper, just barely burning a small hole in the glass canopy.

Trossk finished by pulling the lightsaber down, across the mech's arm, separating it. The mech soon started to overload its own systems, a failsafe to keep it out of enemy hands. Trossk slowly walked away from the machine as it self terminated.

With the area clear, Wrex brought the shuttle around as he got himself ready to meet the female, with shotgun in tow. Wrex and Shepard shook hands, "You had me worried there for a minute."

"Let's make this quick."

With some assistance from Garrus, Mordin also worked his way toward the containment pod. Mordin gently offered his hand to assist the female down from her restrains until Wrex pushed him aside to offer his hand instead. "Let's get you out of there."

The female was covered head to toe in a lavish blue garb as she walked herself out. With everyone else preoccupied by her, the female noticed the Cerberus troops that managed to get behind them. She quickly pulled the shotgun from Wrex's hand and fired on the closest one. Before she could reload and fire a second time, Esura fired her Outland rifle, making a clean kill as the projectile penetrated the trooper's helmet. Esura pulled herself over from the edge of the level as the female pushed the shotgun back to Wrex, "I can handle myself, Wrex."

Wrex already liked her, turning back to Shepard as he nonchalantly shrugged, "Women."

As Wrex and the female entered the shuttle, Shepard noticed one of the Cerberus soldier was still alive, though barely. He pulled his pistol out as he quickly walked over to him. He was a bloody mess, the shotgun penetrated various areas as the soldier was now chocking on his own blood. "We…"

"Why is Cerberus here? What do you want?" the soldier struggled for a few more seconds before finally passing. With nothing left, Shepard walked away from the body and returned to the shuttle.

* * *

Kron finished the last of the Reaper creatures screaming as he was covered in their blood. "JEDI! STOP USING THESE CREATURES AND FACE ME!" Nothing. Kron still lost in his fury began to slash at the walls and stalagmites around him in his frustration. He continued this rampage until he finally felt her presence. He turned around as she was just standing there, calm and cool with both lightsabers in hand.

She wasn't saying a word as she entered into the Niman form and waited for Kron to make the first strike. Kron charged her with the Juyo form. Cina threw Kron off balance as she shifted her stance to Makashi. Kron however quickly moved to Ataru and vigorously attacked her. Using Makashi's fluid movements, Cina dodged and deflected Kron's attacks, angering Kron even further. Kron was playing into Cina's hand now. Mirroring her fight with Sion, Cina now started to strike back against the unfocused Sith.

Cina tossed one of her lightsabers into the air, of which Kron ignored as he charged at her again. Cina blocked his attack, holding him long enough for the other lightsaber to make a return trip back down. Kron pushed Cina back, grabbing her lightsaber in mid fall, expecting to use it against her. Instead he had left himself open as Cina plunged the lightsaber in hand through his chest. Kron dropped the lightsabers as Cina retook hers. Still remaining silent, she deactivated both of hers as Kron's body collapsed to the ground. Cina slashed the last Reaper node and returned to the final wall and waited for it to lower.

Inside the small encased area were more eggs and krogans webbed to the walls and floor. But the biggest thing was a massive rachni, chained to the area by artificial webbing and spikes. "Si…lence…" the krogan were all speaking as one, "The…maddening sour note has ceased."

Cina walked toward the rachni, "I'm so sorry. I could have done something to prevent this had I heard you sooner. I'm sorry…"

"We…knew…we knew, if we continued to sing, you would come. You would help us."

"What happened to you?"

"We kept our promise to Shepard, retreated back through the relay. We started a new home. Beautiful children. Harmony." There was a calm to the Queen until suddenly she started to move violently as the voices of the krogans also reflected this, "But…the machines came. They heard our song. Their shriek of sour notes drowned us out."

Cina activated one of her lightsabers after spotting another node, "They can't hurt you anymore. I promise."

The Queen seemed to have calmed down after hearing that. "Yes, we…understand."

With a single slash the node was destroyed as the webbing and spikes also lost their strength. The Queen broke free of her shakes as she started to stretch her legs. Loud shrieks started to echo throughout the caver as the Queen turned back to Cina, calling out to her with her song. Cina grabbed the arm the Queen had lowered to her, gently petting it, "I'm sorry but this is where we have to part ways. Find a new hiding place to raise your children. And I'll inform you when I tell the Alliance about your aid. Now go, before the Reapers can stop you."

The Rachni Queen let out one last roar to her before she retreated to a shuttle that her children had constructed, before they were indoctrinated. With confirmation that the Queen had gained enough distance to make it, Cina retreated back to the surface, prepared to fight the Sith if need be.

With the cavern abandoned the Reaper forces gathered around the body of Kron. A Cannibal grabbed Kron's lightsaber as Husks started to drag his body away.

* * *

**A/N:** Again, really sorry for how long you had to wait for the update. Hopefully I can get another one up before the end of the year.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thinking of things for this one is a lot harder than I was anticipating. I've got to start pacing myself on these or something.

* * *

Cina finally found her way back to the surface with the krogans and Sith waiting for her. She noticed one of the krogan and Sith troopers were missing, but the krogan with the lover was still there. Recack looked at her with a rather distasteful look, "Where's Commander Kron, Jedi?"

Cina looked back, knowing she couldn't tell them the truth, but if she wasn't careful they might decide to attack her. "Commander Kron and I were about to find the queen when a host of Reaper creatures attacked us. We fought against them but they were too many to cut them all down. I advised we fall back but Kron insisted on finding the queen. Unfortunately that's when we got separated. I couldn't fight through all of them and I could hear the screams of the rachni queen echoes get further and further."

"She escaped?"

Cina shook her head to the krogan commander, "I don't believe so. Kron wasn't plan on letting her escape this world alive. And I don't think even he could survive against the numbers the Reapers were sending after us."

The lieutenant was suspicious, "Then how is it that you survived, Jedi?"

Cina looked back to the tunnels, "I never said I fought them all. I trapped a few of them by collapsing some of the tunnels on them but I had a few chasing me until about a few meters ago. It'd be suicidal to try and go after him now."

Kaosa activated her lightsaber, "So I get to kill you then?" licking her lips at the thought.

"If I recall, Dyonix promised our survival until we are handed over to your Emperor on Dromund Kass." But even with her condescending tone to the Sith, she kept a hand on one of her lightsabers.

As the tension between her and the Sith seemed to get thicker, it was all interrupted by the krogan commander as he jumped into the Sith shuttle, "Whatever's happened we should all return to our respective commands. Wrex will want to know what happened. And you all can finish this pissing contest at another time."

Cina however paused to look back to the tunnels, concerned that she left Kron's body and lightsaber behind, but knowing she couldn't if she wanted to keep the Sith from slaughtering the krogans.

* * *

With Shepard on Tuchanka, Trossk took this time to speak with Wrex. "Look at you. Big bad Wrex now a clan chieftain and rallying other clans under his banner. Glad to see at least some species prepared for the Reapers."

Wrex shook the Trandoshan's hand, "Well I couldn't let you and Shepard have all of the fun," jokingly as he laughed a bit before he started to get serious, "but if I don't get this cure for my people we won't last long."

Trossk nodded, "The need to replenish your numbers. One of the few downsides of being dimorphic compared to hermaphrodites."

Wrex started laughing, "Well I have no intentions of popping any eggs out myself." When the chuckling finally subsided though, he looked to Victus, "I still want to know what that turian wanted to talk with Shepard about."

Trossk shifted his sights to Victus while keeping it low, "As I'm sure Esura's eager to help, I have to try and keep my use of the Force limited while the Sith are here."

"So the rumors about those Sith are true then?"

"Unfortunately. But they aren't exactly playing nice with anyone. I'm assuming that's why they want your people to help, someone they can depend on and have to fight for territory with."

"Well until that cure is ready, we aren't lifting a finger."

Trossk let out a sigh, "So your people got a little power hungry after joining the rest of the galactic community. Where they expecting your people to go from warriors to pacifist in a decade after fighting the Rachni Wars? Hell my people are some of the best bounty hunters and slavers in our galaxy, but the Republic does nothing to try and stop us. Sure Jedi occasionally confront them, but more eventually sprout from the clans to take their place."

Wrex was cautious with how Trossk just said that, "And?"

Trossk simply shrugged it off as he leaned against an inactive console, "I'm just saying, play your cards right after you get the cure and when the war ends I think you and your people can secure a better future then what happened after the Rachni Wars. But one step at a time, right?" Trossk shifted his eyes back to Victus, "In the meantime I think I can 'skim' through the Primarch's current thoughts." Trossk turned back, away from the Primarch to make it seem as though he and Wrex were talking.

He started to concentrate, focusing on the Primarch's thoughts alone as he tried to be as noninvasive as possible while still searching what he was up to. It took Trossk a few moments to find something but he wasn't exactly certain himself. Wrex could see the uncertainty, "What? What do you see?"

"Something…something about explosives…the Krogan Rebellions…and, is this 'Kelphic Valley' place important to your people?"

* * *

Benezia was overviewing the many Shadow Broker operatives working to help track and slow Reaper progress, however it seemed to be little that are stopping the Reapers. "With this progress the Citadel will start to suffer from supply shortages due to the number of refugees."

"I am aware of that, mother. Unfortunately we have to regulate the supplies to soldiers on the frontlines. We also have to worry about the works of the Crucible as well."

Benezia looked to the many monitors in the room, "I know." Benezia look away, "I'm sorry to have put you through all of this. Aethyta spying on you to keep the other Matriarchs at bay, secluding yourself in an attempt to find a solution to the Reapers, the ridicule from your colleagues…"

Liara stepped away from the console, letting Glyph take over a time, "You were in no condition the help anyone three years ago. You know that, but now Revan has helped give you a second chance. And 'dad' was just doing that to make sure I was safe. I can't blame either of you for doing what you thought was best for my sake. I want you to be here with me during all of this. I want you to help us with everything you can now."

Benezia started to smile, "Very well. What would you have me do?"

* * *

It seemed that Esura and Eve were actually getting along. Trossk had suspected such a bond might form between the two after the events on Sur'Kesh. The two of them were sitting next to each other on different beds, "I still don't see why you let these frogs poke and prod you for so long? I say if the frog had any intention of killing you and your sisters, you should have instigated a break from your cell."

"Then where would I go on an alien world? Unable to return to my people and sick?" This left Esura quiet as she started to sharpen her blades. "I understand what you are saying. I even thought about destroying a few of their containment controls so their other pets could distract them."

"Unimaginable chaos would ensue. Also result in many deaths. Very messy. Also unnecessary."

Eve looked to Mordin, a salarian scientist who was attempting to aid her to stabilize her condition and find a means to curing her people of the genophage. "That I can agree with, doctor. At least, after we met."

Esura could only snort at the notion, "These frogs are best left in there marshes, messing with their own. There meddling has caused enough suffering I think."

Mordin paused his experiments to look to Esura, "Doing everything I can to ensure Eve's health."

Eve turned to Esura again, "You should have some faith in this one. He's not like the others."

Esura just looked away from the two, "Whatever! A karabbac doesn't leave the icy wastes of Grendaju and suddenly start feeding on the plants. These frogs are no exception! You should be more wary of what and how he is attempting to 'help' you."

* * *

The krogan scouts were dropped off on the Citadel, negotiated by Cina. She was talking with C-Sec personnel to ensure the safe return of the krogans back to their homeworld, Tuchanka. The scout that had handed her the message walked up to her, "If you and your…allies…didn't show up when they did, I doubt we would have survived."

"Please, you don't have to thank me. I would never let anyone die down in those tunnels if I could stop it." Cina then pulled out the datapad, "And I never break a promise I intend to keep," handing it back to the krogan.

The krogan bowed to her, "Thank you. I will visit my Blue Rose before we ship back out. I want her to hold on to this should anything happened. I will be forever in your debt my friend." Cina returned the gesture and watched as he left to do just that.

Before Cina left the Citadel she searched out for an Alliance officer she could trust. It took some time, but when she did she pasted on information on contacting new allies to help in their fight against the Reapers. Once she had returned the Sith started to prepare for the jump to hyperspace. However they received a priority message from the fleet. The pilots recalculated the hyperspace coordinates, away from Palaven.

* * *

Several hundred shuttles and civilian transports were all attempting to land on a planet located within the Iera System of the Shadow Sea cluster. The one planet advertised to be safe from the Reaper invasion, a 'Sanctuary' among the stars. And hidden among the masses were a dozen lightly-armed Sith soldiers, Scourge, five other Sith, Revan and T3-M4. As Revan and T3 continued to maintain a rather casual course, one of the Sith convened with Scourge for a moment, "Why is Dyonix allowing Revan to lead us in this mission? Shouldn't he be subservient to us, seeing as how he's supposed to be our prisoner?"

"Not until these Reapers are finally dealt with. Until then we are…cooperating associates against a common threat. Besides, he's the only one that can get us past the security without drawing too much attention to ourselves."

Revan however was too busy trying to get through all of the signal traffic as well as all of the other shuttles attempting to land at the Sanctuary facility. "T3, see if you can filter through all of this noise. There has to be an official channel or something that's directing everything."

T3 took some time due to the many landing requests on so many frequencies until he found a clear signal originating from the planet. It was an automated message from a VI. "_Welcome to Sanctuary. For your safety, communication devices are strictly forbidden. New arrivals are to submit their possession to our sorting staff for inspection. They will be returned inside the compound._"

T3 quickly cut off the channel as the VI continued on. He turned to Revan, uncertain if this is really the best plan available. "I'm starting to agree with you. But ever since we arrived to the system I've been feeling a major disturbance in the Force. It's familiar yet… the scale…"

"Revan," Scourge walked into the cockpit, "What will we do about our weapons and armor? We aren't going to submit them are we?"

"No. But I would rather have T3 hold onto our lightsabers for the time being until we get through Sanctuary's security. I would advise your soldiers to conceal their weapons better, or even disassemble them if they must to hide them better."

Scourge looked back to the others, all of whom were obviously not thrilled at the notion of following advice from a Jedi, however he signaled them to do so. "And I'm to assume we have the basket of garments to use as our 'possessions'?"

"Some of them." Revan was trying to shake an unusual feeling that was coming from somewhere, trying to remain focus on the current task at hand. "Once we get into that mess we'll be waiting for some time. I'd suggest we get comfortable."

* * *

HK-47 returned from his errand for Udina, walking in on a meeting with the Illusive Man. "Are you sure it can be done? I don't want to find out that all of this planning, preparing ends up with your people getting captured."

"_I assure you Councilor, I am taking every precaution available. With the Citadel under our control, we can focus all of our efforts on reclaiming Earth from the Reapers._"

"Good…the sooner that happens, the better." Udina leaned back against his chair as the transmission ended. "It's good to see you again. Was the job successful?"

"Affirmation: Was there any doubt Master? Request: Do not answer that." HK-47 activated an omni-tool that was fitted to the droid's arm. "Proud Statement: Over four thousand 'homicides', 'suicides', 'theft' and 'racial violence' incidences have been reported and confirmed by C-Sec. A majority of C-Sec's personnel are currently investigating the unusual spike in activities at their various locations across the Citadel to determine if they coincide with the Reaper invasion or are simply freak anomalies. Currently no official statement from C-Sec has been released; however they will not rest until these issues are resolved."

Udina was slightly unsettled at how efficient and quickly HK-47 was able to completing such a daunting task, but at this point he was more concerned with securing humanity's survival. "Good. We're keeping our end of the bargain. Now we'll need to transfer a lot of credits discretely and get everything else prepared for our guests."

"Interjection: If I may, Master. I believe there is a way to do so." The omni-tool now displayed an older human male, "Fact: Charles S. Harkin was released from his duties at C-Sec a year ago. Fact: He used his knowledge of C-Sec's protocols to become an identity eraser known simply as Fade. Suggestion: Why not use him to assist us now? Speculation: I'm certain he will wish some form of revenge for his untimely dismissal and imprisonment."

Udina thought about the idea for a minute. He got up from his chair and looked out to the Presidium just outside of his office. "That has some potential. But how can we keep Harkin's greed in line?"

HK-47 slowly walked to Udina's side, "Egotistical Declaration: I will Master. Should Harkin ever decide to betray you or threaten your plans with Cerberus, I will remind him of the edification that I will personally oversee."

Udina started to smile, "Very well. I'll pull a few strings over the Executor's head and you will personally oversee Harkin until his usefulness comes to its end. Then you know what to do with him."

"Proud Statement: But of course Master. All evidence of his involvement will be expunged once his services have been completed. It is my honor to serve you, Master."

* * *

Returning to the _Normandy_, Shepard was reporting to Admiral Hackett about the lost turian platoon. "_Cerberus bomb? What the hell is going on, Commander? And what do the turians have to do with it?_"

"Coordinates Victus gave me place it in the Kelphic Valley. It's a heavily populated area. That's all I know."

Hackett paused for a moment. "_My gut says something's not right here._"

Shepard glared back to the war room, "What do you suggest?"

"_Get the primarch to come clean._"

Shepard was concerned about Wrex not within this loop. "Should we alert the krogan military?"

"_I'd wait. We're in the dark here. Krogan-turian relations are fragile until the genophage is cured. Let's not push it. And how about this bomb? How many troops does Cerberus have on this?_"

"No idea. All I know is…we can't have them detonating that bomb."

"_Keep me in the loop. And Commander…Alliance intel has recently been given contact information for a new ally. It came from one of the Jedi, Cina Hano._"

Shepard leaned forward, "Cina? Who's this new ally?"

"_We pursued this information and it led us to the rachni._"

"Rachni? Why would she involve the rachni? I thought Cina and the queen promised that the rachni were supposed to disappear?"

Hackett transferred the files to the _Normandy_, "_She gave us a detailed report. It seems that the Reapers had discovered the queen and her nest and were turning her children into a new type of Reaper soldier. Intel's calling them Ravagers, heavy artillery units. Cina has also assured us that the queen will give us her full support to stopping the Reapers, and her workers have. But that still scare the hell out of our engineers._"

"That's good to hear sir. Let's hope they get the Crucible built faster."

The Admiral agreed with a nod, "_They seem to know a thing or two about weapons of mass destruction. Hackett out._"

* * *

**A/N:** HK-47 is a scary SoB when he wants to be. I almost feel sorry for Harkin. Almost.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Time we see how Shepard's group is doing.

* * *

Now away from the fighting and his Jedi 'prisoners', Dyonix continued to his experiments to understand their husk troops and started to create more effective strategies against the Reapers themselves. They have learned much about the conversion process and the resilience of their troops, completely blind to all pain and driven to achieve their goal at any cost. Dyonix found such commitment to be commended, however their blind loyalty has also proved to be rather detrimental. The test subjects have made several attempts to break free of the ray shield only to meet untimely demises. "The Emperor might find use of these creatures, if there was a means of directly commanding them."

Dyonix was now awaiting Revan and his team's return from Sanctuary before proceeding with any further tests. Dyonix was now focused on his injured fleet as engineers meticulously worked to get every ship and cannon operations before their next assault against the Reaper fleets. This also required new strategies to combat against them as technicians started to hard lock droid wireless signals, command programs and IFF registry.

* * *

As Benezia was helping Liara with coordinating and trying to foresee Reaper movements she noticed the Reapers were completely avoiding the Perseus Veil. "Liara, do you have any connections within the quarian Flotilla?"

"No. Seeing as we could use their numbers to help with evacuations of a number of worlds it's slightly unfortunate."

Benezia then looked to information concerning recent quarian activity and the many transaction for ship weaponry. "Could you see if you can get in contact with one of their Admirals?"

Benezia was starting to dress herself within the armor Revan and Cina had given her. "Mother, what are you doing?"

"Helping." Benezia grabbed one of the rebreather masks. "If my intuition is correct, then the quarians will plan to assault the geth."

Liara looked over the data herself, "How can you be so certain?"

"These are dark times, Little Wing. The quarian ships aren't suited for combat. If they were to go to war with the Reapers now most of their ships would probably be destroyed in their first engagement and lose most of their civilian population. However they have been trying to adapt to the geth. They have a chance of destroying them. Slim, but the odds are far better than against the Reapers."

"Mother…" she stopped just before she opened the door. "We might have someone. Tali'Zorah. I don't know if you remember, but she was with us when we were trying to stop you and Saren. I don't know where she might stand among them now, however I believe they would at least have her as an advisor. Get in contact with her and you should be able to do something." Benezia nodded and was able to open the door again. Liara grabbed a hold of her, embracing her in a hug, "Stay safe…"

* * *

As Shepard prepared to head back to Tuchanka, Trossk was waiting next to the shuttle. "So what is that turian trying to do on the krogan homeworld I wonder…" with a crooked smile on his lizard face.

"Are you trying to spy for Wrex?"

Trossk pushed himself off the shuttle he was leaning against, "Spy? No. However it's only natural to be concerned if it was your own homeworld someone was messing with. And I think Victus and I would have a rather…interesting conversation about the Kelphic Valley."

Shepard was in the dark as much as Wrex, but he'd rather have Trossk with him then stirring up unwanted trouble on the ship. "Get in. Victus' son should be explaining everything once we get close to the site."

With Cortez at the controls of the shuttle, Trossk was sitting down as Garrus, Shepard and James were waiting for Victus to contact them. "_Normandy shuttle, this is Lieutenant Victus with the Ninth Platoon. Do you copy?_"

"We hear you, Ninth Platoon."

"_We're approaching the bomb site, Commander. Getting bounced around pretty bad._"

"This is as close as we get, Lieutenant. Look for somewhere to set your platoon."

"_Copy that._"

"Talk to me about this Cerberus bomb."

Victus lowered his head, "_It's not Cerberus, Commander. It's…turian._"

Trossk heard that, "I knew it…"

Shepard turned back to the monitor, "What do you mean, 'turian'?"

"_It was planted centuries ago, after the Krogan Rebellions. The bomb was a safeguard against another galactic war._"

Garrus walked up, "Brutal, but it makes a certain kind of sense. Put the krogan down hard if they tried anything."

"If it were my people," Trossk interrupted, "we'd have already used it, or threated to use it once it was firmly planted."

Shepard ignored Trossk, "You won't earn trust with tactics like that. But right now, we focus on disarming that bomb."

"_Yes, but Cerberus found it. Detonation means all-out war between my people and the krogan._"

"Right. Where is it?"

"_Those buildings ahead. Cerberus brought equipment to dig it up. The Ninth Platoon will cover your flank, Commander._"

Trossk tried to look outside of the shuttle, "Well I'm sure the krogan will take notice of Cerberus and your activity soon enough."

"_Then we can't fail, Commander._"

"Copy that, Lieutenant."

* * *

Esura left Eve in the med bay to converse with Wrex. "Krogan."

"Freak." Wrex started laughing, "Good to see that mask again. So what's your take on what's happening?"

Esura looked to the primarch, "The humans are dying, the turians are barely holding, the four-eyed aliens are all but dead, the frogs will feel the fire soon enough, and the arrogance of the blue women will hurt them hard."

"That something the Force of yours is tellin ya?"

"No, simply a personal observation from these past few years of traveling. And the news." Esura turned back to Wrex, "Do you seriously have faith in the frog below us with the future of your people? They and the turians were the ones to put your species in this predicament."

Wrex started to grown, "It wasn't them. Our ancestors were a bit too aggressive for the galaxy's tastes. But that doesn't mean I haven't thought about ensuring the future of my people. And unfortunately that means have some faith in the salarian to do his job right. Just like how your friend is putting faith in the rachni to keep themselves in line."

Before Esura could respond the speakers activated, "_Wrex, will require tissue samples now._"

Wrex shut down the terminal, "Well, looks like duty calls."

"Just remember he has to use those medical pokers. Not too many places I can think of where he can get these samples without much of a struggle." Wrex stopped for a moment, forgetting about that fact. He shuttered to himself before he continued to the med bay. Esura snorted as the door closed, turning to the turian primarch, uncertain what to think about him.

* * *

As the _Rayya_ and the rest of her fleet prepared for war with the geth, a lone Alliance shuttle was attempting to contact them. "Alliance shuttle, you are approaching the Migrant Fleet state your business or we will defend ourselves."

There was a momentary pause before someone from the shuttle responded. "_This is Matriarch Benezia, requesting permission to board._"

The comm officer turned to Captain Kar'Danna. The captain then turned to a female quarian who nodded to him. "Have her and that ship go through decontamination, and get a security team ready."

"Matriarch, please proceed to internal dock 4. A security team will meet you to verify your identity."

* * *

Within the decontamination chamber, Matriarch Benezia was wearing her elegant black gown she wore on Noveria three years ago and a rebreather mask. Once it had completed the doors was met by several quarian marines. One of the quarians, a woman with her envirosuit slightly altered in comparison to some of the other females Benezia had seen today, walked up to her, "If you are Benezia then you'll know who saved your life on Noveria."

Benezia closed her eyes, "I owe my life to Revan and Cina. Without their ability to heal me, both body and mind, I would be nothing more than another slave to the Reapers as Saren was."

The woman then signaled the marines to lower their arms. "I wasn't expecting to see you after you disappeared with Revan three years ago."

Benezia was uncertain who she was at first, however she did remember something back on Feros. "You were the young quarian working with Shepard…"

"We were never properly introduced. Tali'Zorah. So why are you here, and without Revan or Cina?"

Benezia respectfully bowed to Tali, "I have come here to ensure your people do not go to war with the geth. I will need to speak with the captain of the ship to get in contact with your Admiralty Board."

"It might be a lot faster if you talk with an admiral personally."

Benezia turned to Tali, "For someone so young to bear the weight of so much responsibility…" however Benezia paused to remember her Liara and how she told her, privately, that she has taken on the role of the Shadow Broker. "Very well, Admiral. I wish to assist in preventing war between your people and the geth, if that is still a possibility."

Tali looked back, "Well, Admiral Raan hasn't cast her vote, so there might still be time."

* * *

Released from his confinement, Harkin wasn't planning on sticking around on the Citadel for much longer given the state of the galaxy. Before he could call a cab, one flew up to him as it opened to reveal a rust red mech at the controls. "Query: Charles Harkin?"

"Y…yeah…"

"Statement: My Master would like to speak with you. I have been instructed to take you to him directly."

Harkin looked around, expecting an ambush or something, "And who exactly is your master?"

"Negatory: My instructions were explicit. I am to retrieve Charles Harkin and present him personally to discuss a business proposition."

"Well when you put it that way," Harkin was slow to get in though, vigilant of C-Sec activity in the area before the mech drove off.

As the car flew off, the mech set the controls to automatic as it turned to him, "Addendum: And should you decide to decline my Master's offer, I have been ordered to terminate your existence. Evaluation: Your combat experience with C-Sec will prove inadequate against my person, meatbag."

They flew around the Presidium a few times, ensuring no one was trying to follow before the came upon their destination, the embassies, more specifically, the human councilor's office. "HK-47, you're back. I assume he is with you?"

The mech walked out, "Affirmative: He is. And I have explained his current situation."

"Good, it'll save me some trouble." Udina closed all blinds once HK and Harkin were in his office, "Now the only reason you're out of prison Harkin is because I need a lot of credits moved without anyone knowing."

Harkin wasn't interested, "Then go talk with Barla Von. I'm sure he'd love your business."

"It's far more complicated than anything that volus could assist us with. These credits need to move as though they never existed. Am I clear?"

Harkin smirked, "You know, this mech here threatened me. If C-Sec were to find out, I think things might get a bit more complicated for you."

HK-47 grabbed Harkin's arm, "Condescending Query: Was that a threat? Amused Statement: Your record is marred with criminal activity, including your time as Fade. Should you attempt to 'report' my Master about me, none would believe you. Self-Evident Answer: And when the time is right, I will end your pathetic meatbag life."

Udina remained rather unfazed by the mech's threating Harkin, "I would listen to HK-47. It isn't known to let any target escape alive."

Harkin could feel the forebodingness coming from the mech now as its bright orange eyes. He was hesitant, but to refuse… "Alright, you got yourself an extra hand, Councilor. Though, it would help if some of those credits were to come my way."

Udina waved it off, "Fine, but we can't delay. All preparations must be completed before it all begins."

"Before what?"

Udina turned away from Harkin, "You'll just have to wait and see. We wouldn't want to spoil the surprise. HK-47, if you would be so kind as to ensure Harkin completes his tasks as we need."

"Statement: As you command, Master. Harkin will complete his task before the deadline."

* * *

Even without Trossk's lightsaber in action, the team cut through Cerberus forces with relative ease, partly due to the fact that they were all falling back, or so it would seem. "I'm at the control panel, Commander. Cerberus set up a firewall around the trigger mechanism to slow us down. I need to create a bypass. That'll take time. But like you said: no trigger, no explosion."

Shepard walked over the Victus, "I'll make sure you have the time you need, Lieutenant."

"Understood. Starting bypass." Victus looked back to Shepard for a moment, "And thank you for making sure I get this chance."

"Just make it right, soldier."

Trossk suddenly activated his lightsaber as it positioned it in front of one of the turian soldiers' faces. There was a visible flash that looked like an impact. Trossk pushed the turian down, "Sniper!" Shepard's got to cover as Trossk twirled his lightsaber as he blocked another shot aimed at the other turian soldier.

"Commander!"

Shepard readied his rifle, "Focus on the bomb! We'll handle Cerberus. Trossk!"

"Right, babysitter duty." He twirled his lightsaber again as he prepared to defend the three turians while Shepard, Garrus and James jumped down to deal with the troopers coming via shuttle. One of the turians spotted the sniper, and using the Force, Trossk tossed a metal beam to the section causing it to collapse.

One of the Cerberus soldiers openly shouted, "Detonation protocol in jeopardy! Shepard blocking access! All units, engage!"

Shepard was mopping up three that were trying to move in from the right flank, "Nobody gets past us! Clear?"

James kicked one before he used his shotgun to finish the bastard, "Crystal!"

Garrus readied his sniper rifle, "Shuttle dropping in reinforcements!"

Shepard worked his way around as Garrus and James were holding Cerberus troops down. Another shuttle was attempting to drop off more men while they were preoccupied with this one. Trossk threw his lightsaber out directed at the shuttle. The saber sliced off three of the thrusters and on its return trip cut into the cockpit destroying vertical control. The second shuttle rammed into a wall as it flipped over and crashed into the ground.

The team finished off the last trooper before moving to eliminate the survivors of the crash until another shuttle flew in. Shepard and Garrus were picking off Cerberus soldiers before they even jumped out of the shuttles as James was waiting with shotgun in hand for the stragglers that manage to jump out.

"Atlas deployed!" The Atlas landed in the middle of the field, readjusting after the landing.

"Aw crap!"

"_Commander!_" Trossk was on the comm, "_Deal with that one while I handle the next shuttle!_"

Trossk closed his eyes and deactivated his lightsaber. The two turian soldiers were uncertain as to what he was doing, but they were going to defend him as he defended them. As the Cerberus shuttle arrived Trossk reached out with his arms. Shepard was drawing the Atlas' attention long enough for Garrus and James to hit it with a fire explosion caused by Carnage and Overload. The shuttle was attempting to deploy reinforcements to flank Shepard but they shuttle's door was being forced shut by unseen forces. Trossk's arms pulled down and in a similar act the Cerberus shuttle was forced down nose first.

Stripped of its shields the team unloaded against the Atlas as the pilot attempted to grab James only to miss as he rolled back. With its back to him, Shepard tossed a grenade into the exhaust port. The grenade explosion caused a chain reaction that vaporized the pilot and left the controls charred before the explosion reached the power cells which caused the mecha suit to explode more violently than usual.

"Commander! Firewall's down! I'm in!" As Victus was about to disarm the trigger the monitor displayed a countdown timer at fifty-nine seconds, "Spirits! Cerberus hacked the trigger mechanism! It's set to detonate!"

"Disarm it!"

"No time! I have to separate the trigger from the bomb! Now!" Victus immediately ran to the ladder, "Cover me!"

Garrus and James were acting as chock points as the turians, Trossk and Shepard were acting as the last line of defense against more Cerberus troops. Victus worked to unhook the triggers from the bomb. Everything was working as expected until one of the latches jammed. Victus looked down to check on Shepard and his men as they were all valiantly giving him time to disarm it. With the timer still counting down Victus immediately rushed over to the jammed latch, climbing over to the last detonator.

Victus ripped the panel off and pulled out the first detonator, weakening the latch's hold on the bomb. The noise caught the attention of Shepard as he took cover and spotted Victus holding on for dear life. "Lieutenant!"

Victus almost lost his grip, but he grabbed the handle again as he looked back to Shepard, "Victory…at any cost." Victus didn't hesitate as he pulled out the last detonator keeping the latch attached. Victus tried to hold on but he lost his grip and was falling. Trossk turned around to Victus to throw out his arms, leaving him floating while the rest of the detonator fell down and exploded. "But…but I…"

"Just shut up," Trossk's eyes were closed as he was slowly pulling his arms in as Victus came towards them, "I'm not saving your hide because I care! If you truly wish to martyr yourself, that's fine with me. But I'd suggest you at least do it against the Reapers and their pets instead of making amends for your ancestors' actions a thousand years ago. If you need to report this, then say these two turians saved your ass."

* * *

**A/N:** Talk about a demon working with a devil.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Lets see what Revan and the Sith are up too.

* * *

Back on the _Normandy_, Wrex was confronting the Primarch about this unsettling news. "We couldn't risk another galactic war with the krogan!"

"The genophage wasn't enough? You had to plant a bomb on my planet!"

Victus tried to clear the air, "The decision was made hundreds of years ago. So much has changed!"

Wrex pushed Victus, "Not enough to tell us about the bomb, coward!"

Amazingly it was Trossk who stepped in-between the two, "Wrex, I think we need to take a few steps back, figurative and literal." Wrex did take one step back, away from Victus, though he was still steamed about the bomb. "Now you both have things that need yelling about," the Trandoshan turned to Victus, "your people had a bomb and told no one, except maybe the salarians. And Wrex, if one of our peoples were the victors I know for a fact we wouldn't have been so lenient and deceptive." Wrex knew this to be true too, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, "I think the fact that the Primarch was willing to sacrifice his own hatching should prove something."

Shepard continued to watch Trossk act the negotiator from the comm room. Wrex huffed, "Fine, you made your point. I guess we have stronger enemies to face."

As Wrex walked away, Victus stopped Trossk, "I know what the reports say, but…my son confessed how you saved his life. For that I thank you. He has a chance to prove his abilities, both to himself and to his men."

Trossk nodded, "As I told him, if he wants to be a martyr then he should at least do it against the Reapers."

As Trossk walked out of the war room, Shepard caught up to him, "Thanks for defusing the situation."

"Well like you said, we need to work together if we are to defeat the Reapers. That and I'd hate to see Wrex lose his temper against someone not worth his efforts."

Before Trossk could leave the war room however, Mordin rushed in with his omni-tool active, "Shepard, tests verified. Results promising. Can synthesize for universal krogan immunity."

Wrex walked over and lend against the main holodisplay, "Good. Then you can put your knife away."

Shepard looked to Mordin, "The cure's ready?"

"No. Still need transmission vector. Cure useless unless given to entire species."

Trossk hissed, "You kind infected them with the disease before. Is the cure that different?"

Mordin started speaking aloud, "No, keeping modalities similar when possible. Easiest way to develop cure rapidly. Groundwater? No, too slow. Voluntary inoculation risky, population too scattered for airborne, unless, wait, yes! The Shroud." Mordin started to tinker with the holodisplay, "Constant global dispersal of air particles. Built by salarians to repair atmosphere of Tuchanka. Also used by turians," slow with that last statement given its history.

Victus walked over, adding on to Mordin's statement, "We used it to secretly spread the genophage virus. It ended the Krogan Rebellions."

Wrex turned to Victus with a distasteful look, "I'd be careful who you told that to."

Trossk however was taking a closer look at the Shroud, "Well if you're going to infect an entire population, I can't think of a better carrier."

"Unless your part of the population," snarling at Trossk.

Mordin quickly interrupted, "Yes, yes, but useful now. Original genophage strain still in storage at Shroud facility. Can use it as transmission vector, then use Shroud to blanket Tuchanka with cure."

Wrex smiled, "You clever little pyjak. That's our best shot, right there."

Shepard nodded, "Then finish your preparations and be ready to go, Mordin."

"Of course. Ready when you need me. Will be in med bay with Eve until then."

* * *

Under heavy guard, the Quarian Admiralty Board held an audience with Matriarch Benezia to discuss why she was before them. "Thank you all for meeting with me in these rather trying times, and without giving prior notice."

"News from the Citadel had you declared dead."

Benezia bowed, "I assure you, that was only to protect myself and those who were helping me overcome my…condition," looking to Tali who knew the truth. "But to the matter that has brought me here before you all. I wish to help establish communication with the geth."

"We've already put this to a vote. We will be preparing for war with the geth."

Koris stopped Gerrel, "Hold it, Admiral Gerrel. You may be arming our ships for war, but Admiral Raan has yet to cast her vote on going to war with the geth. I for one am willing to listen to what the Matriarch has to say."

Benezia respectfully bowed to the Board, "I assure you Admirals, I would not be here if I did not believe peace between your people and the geth was possible."

Xen was particularly curious, "Then please enlighten us. Why did the geth decide to attack Eden Prime and the Citadel three years ago?"

"It is true geth did attack Eden Prime and the Citadel. However they were but a splinter faction of the true geth."

Tali quickly questioned her, "Saren was aware of this?"

Benezia nodded to her, "Yes. After Sovereign attempted to gain allies with the geth, it knew only a fraction of them would follow its orders while the other remained hidden within the Perseus Veil. Sovereign even gave the geth who followed him a virus in an attempt to convert the other geth to their views. If I knew where this virus was I would have asked my associates to help destroy it."

Tali became more disturbed at her knowledge. Though she knew the results of that, "You needn't worry about the virus. While I was with Shepard a few months ago, we found and destroyed the virus you are talking about."

Benezia sighed with relief, "Then there is still hope for peace."

* * *

Operations on Sanctuary were proceeding as expected, however slow it may have been, the secrets were revealing themselves at a steady pace. As new arrivals continued to flow through, something unusual happened, the local security network near the front desk was going static. Henry Lawson, led project director, contacted gate security, "We have a problem…"

* * *

Security was starting to tighten as they quietly searched the crowd for any unusual anomalies. One of them found a large group in black robes and a small rolling mech. "Hey! Why aren't you going through processing?"

The man in front of the group turned to them. "We've already went through processing. We were allowed to wait for our entire group here before we continued."

"Yeah? And what's about this mech?"

"It's mine. Ever since I lost my vision I've used this assistance mech to help get around."

He activated his omni-tool as it started turning his head and the mech turned in tandem, "_Right twenty degrees, nine meters, there is a wall. Straight, obstacle, half-meter, human._"

He deactivated the omni-tool, "I have an ear piece so others aren't annoyed by it."

"I'm sorry sir, but we're going to have to…"

The man waved his hand in front of him. "You're going to report that you found no disturbances. It was a technical error with the landlines."

Sluggishly, the man started speaking, "I'm going to report that there were no disturbances. It was caused by a technical error with the landline. We're going to need techs to get out there and fix them," he then walked away, forgetting about the group completely.

* * *

With the Sanctuary security off of them, Revan turned to Scourge, "We're too big of a group. We need to split up."

Scourge nodded, "Agreed." He turned back to the others, "Sergeant, take a few men and defend the shuttle. Yuno, take the others and scout the area, discretely. I'll continue onward with Revan and his droid."

T3 returned the lightsabers to the Sith before they dispersed, as Revan looked to Scourge, "Are you certain they will be alright?"

"They are trained for such missions. But this is their first actually mission so they will be put to the ultimate test of their abilities." With that end the trio entered Sanctuary as they cautiously. Once inside they found another line for 'processing' as people were being divided by their species.

"This might complicate things…"

* * *

The shuttle exited out of hyperspace at last only there was no planet. It was the entire Sith fleet as they worked to repair the damage they sustained from fighting the Reapers. "What's going on? Why aren't we back on Palaven?"

"Sorry Jedi, but we got order directly from Lord Dyonix to rendezvous at these coordinates," the pilot turned back to his controls, "I'm about in the know as you are."

The shuttle was directed away from Dyonix's personal flagship _Vendetta_, and diverted to _Solace_, a _Terminus-class_ destroyer. Surprisingly enough however, Dyonix was there to greet them personally. "Welcome back, I assume this rachni issue has been dealt with."

"It was." Cina was uncomfortably being surrounded by so many Sith, though her trials on Korriban and Malachor V have proven her abilities, yet she remained ever vigilant.

"Good. Good. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to speak with you, privately." Once they were away from prying ears, Dyonix looked out to the observation deck he had led her to, "Do you think yourself clever?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you believe Force bonds are exclusive to Jedi? I once formed a bond with my former master, and I used it to my advantage when I slayed him. I was teaching Kron to understand the value of such techniques, however he did not see a 'practical' application for it. What he didn't realize was that I had created a bond between us so I could watch his every move. His many attempts to kill me. In truth, you did me a favor, Jedi. I will pretend he did fall killing the rachni queen. However I will need something in return."

"Are you trying to blackmail me?"

Dyonix chuckled, "Blackmail is such a crud way of putting it. I prefer…coercion. That is unless you wish to do battle with several of my men who looked up to Kron as an inspirational combatant."

Cina looked down, unable to tell if he was telling the truth or not. "…What do you want?"

"Oh, not yet. I will call upon it in due time. Until then however, I would suggest you remember our conversation here. And if you attempt to inform Revan or any of your allies of what I have said I will detonate explosives we planted within the _Ebon Hawk_, then I will order all of my men to kill you and Revan, and to hunt down your other friends once the Reapers have been dealt with. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly…" With that Cina left Dyonix alone, smirking to himself at the new strategic pawn he had just gained over Revan.

* * *

It took several minutes, but with assistances from T3 and the Force, Revan and Scourge were able to get through with minimal confrontation. In the confusion of the crowds trying to push into the facility, Revan, Scourge and T3 disappeared into the back to explore more of the restricted areas in private. Once they had secured one of the control rooms, Revan locked the doors to allow T3 time to hack into the network.

As he did however T3 started to become rather disturbed, even for a droid. "What is it? What's the matter?" T3 was hesitant, especially with how Revan might react, however he wasn't going to lie either. Instead of trying to explain, he pulled up several files including recorded videos.

Many of the videos start out the same, refugees who were processed being separated into isolated rooms before men in white lab coats put them into containment pods. The pods are then transferred to research stations were nanites are injected into the people, forcing onto them the Reaper huskification.

"By the Force…"

Scourge looked over the research notes himself, "They are attempting to…to control the Reapers…"

"How?"

"They seemed to have discovered a signal that the Reapers use to control their ground forces. It seems they have made great strides in understanding these abominations."

Revan was disgusted, though with his mask on he could hide this face from Scourge. "C3, override all system controls and get ready." C3 didn't like what Revan was planning, however he knew Revan wasn't planning to let this facility stand much longer. Once root access was achieved, he was ready for Revan's orders. "Good. Now lockdown the labs and prevent the creatures they've already created from escape. Next, deactivate all security measures minus the lockdown functions. Finally, have silent alarms on the other end of the facility activate. We want every security personal gathered over there and locked in."

T3 worked hard to do everything Revan was asking while still remaining hidden from the rest of the network. T3 first had communications cut between the labs and the tower before he started to lock the labs, and the scientists, down. Next he worked to deactivated all security cameras, containment pods and automated defenses. Once completed, he activated several silent alarms across a wide area within Sanctuary, away from the tower and their current location. With all of the confusion, Revan planned to go directly to the tower to speak with whoever was in charge.

* * *

Sanctuary was in chaos, though fortunately none of the refugees were the wiser. As labs were being locked down, and all of his security personnel moving to different areas of Sanctuary, he was trying to restore order only for nothing to work.

"What's the matter 'father'? Your precious project backfiring?"

He ignored his 'daughter', Oriana, as he attempted to get the cameras back online. "This…this is deliberate. Someone has locked us out…"

The elevator doors opened to his office as a man in a black cloak and a red mask walked in. "I'll assume you are in charge of this facility."

Lawson turned around with a Paladin pistol drawn on the man, "Who are you?"

The unknown man continued to walk into the office, unfazed by the pistol following his movements, "Who I am should not be concerning you." He reached his hand out toward Henry before unknown forces were pulling the pistol out of his hand, flying straight into the stranger's. "It's what I am capable of that you should be afraid of."

The stranger popped the thermal clip out of the pistol before tossing it aside. Henry was trying to keep his distance from the stranger, "What do you want here? Why are you doing this?" Henry looked to the facility now in chaos, "You have destroyed our only means of surviving the Reapers!" He quickly understood, "You don't want us to control the Reapers, because you are working for them!"

"You are sadly mistaken." The stranger was now beside his daughter, "Are you alright miss?"

"Y-yes…but what he's doing here…"

"I am aware. And we are ending it."

"We?"

Before the stranger could explain a larger man walked through, also hidden by a black cloak covering much of his form and beside him was a small rolling mech. "Yes, we." The man pulled the hood from over his head, revealing he wasn't human. His skin was as red as his eyes with facial appendages that mocked a beard and mustache.

The red humanoid threw out one of his muscular arms and Henry was lifted up into the air by his throat. He tried to pull whatever was holding his neck, however he was only clawing at his own neck. With Henry indisposed, the mech rolled over to his desk and started accessing all of their research files.

The mech started making beeping and whistling noises, to which the first stranger nodded to it. "This facility will be shut down, and the refugees will no longer be subjugated to this cruelty." The man then turned to the red humanoid, who then clenched his hand tightly. Once his hand became a fist, Henry's windpipe and spine were completely crushed and his body left where it dropped. The stranger turned to Oriana, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine. But what about the refugees?"

The stranger looked back to the facility before them, "We overrode all controls. Security is scurrying about trying to contain an 'outbreak' that has yet to occur. All labs have been locked down to prevent the husks from escaping. Now we just need to get everyone else out of here."

Oriana walked over to the console, "I can handle that. I just need someone to deal with security…"

The red skinned humanoid pressed his finger to his ear, "Yuno. We've acquired what Dyonix was seeking. Eliminate all armed security personnel." The alien turned to her, "Done."

"Alright…now I'll create a message to discourage the galaxy from coming here. Then we focus on getting all of these people to real refugee sites."

"And we must do it quickly. The Reapers will undoubtedly notice the massive shift in movement."

* * *

Per Udina's orders, HK-47 was accompanying Harkin as he completed the task of dispersing credits to various companies and organizations, all of which made little sense to Harkin. "So why are we transferring credits to all of these places?"

HK-47 continuing the façade of the public eye, "Answer: Because it was the Master's command."

"Figured that's all I'd get." Even as HK-47 continued this act, he was in fact monitoring Harkin to ensure every transaction was being followed and to ensure C-Sec was not going to interfere. "And… done. Now all that's left will be to transfer to this, uh, the Milky Way Foundation and New Dawn Pharmaceuticals."

"Statement: We have been given orders to move our work place. Our activity has begun to draw attention once more."

"Again? I thought we weren't supposed to be having these problems?"

With the cab called up again, HK-47 took the controls as Harkin got in the back seat, feeling safer the further away he was from the mech. With the cab now in the air, HK-47 tinted the vehicles window and set the controls to automatic. "Smug Admission: I was the one leaking information about 'irregular activity' to C-Sec. These moves were strategic. Half so that our activity couldn't be as easily traced, and because I was having fun making you move around. Eager Statement: And now is the time to 'terminate' your position."

HK-47 pulled a pistol out of his leg, Harkin tried to open the door, but to no avail. He turned back to the mech as his glooming orange eyes looked down to him. "Wait! I still have those two places to transfer credits to! I'm still valuable!"

HK-47 paused, though just for a moment to readjust himself, "Chiding Retort: My Master can easily deposit credits to them as 'charity contributions'. And I know all other credit transfers were as we had wanted. Pitying Clarification: I have been under orders to terminate you once your usefulness had ceased. We have reached that precipice, and you have run out of time."

"No! Wait!" HK-47 fired three times, the first two were to ensure Harkin was dead, the third was out of personal pleasure. If his body could smile, he would be. He set his course back to Udina's office to report the good news, and to dispose of the body before anyone noticed Harkin had expired, though HK doubted any would actually care enough for revenge.

* * *

**A/N:** More reasons why the Sith aren't meant to be crossed. Cina has got herself in a rather tight spot(no lude jokes please).


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Really sorry about the wait folks, I got distracted by my other stories, news of the release of Mass Effect 3 last DLCs and life in general.

* * *

Matriarch Benezia managed to convince Admiral Shala'Raan to have the Board attempt to open communications with the geth consensus for an attempt at peace. With the comm unit completely isolated from all other systems, the _Rayya_ sent out a signal asking for a response. It didn't take long for a reply to be sent. '_We have received your message, Creators. The geth are willing to negotiate a peace treaty. We will send a single unit for the negotiations._'

It wasn't long after the message came that a lone geth fighter came to the _Rayya_, completely alone and disarmed. The fighter was escorted to an isolated hangar where marines were armed with anti-geth weaponry, ready to destroy the ship and its passenger.

The geth emerged from the craft unarmed, and alone. One of the most unusual anomalies on the geth was the fact that a massive hole was in its chest and part of its shoulder was replaced with human armor, N7 to be specific. The other anomaly was the fact that antenna on its back was usually attached to a one of the larger unit, such as a Juggernaut, however this unit looked more like a Shock Trooper. The lone unit did not resist as quarian marines held it at gunpoint while one of the marines ensured it did not have any concealed firearms.

Once all safety checks had been performed, the geth was escorted to the Admiralty Board and Matriarch Benezia where even more quarian marines were at the ready to assault the geth. Stopping, the geth looked to each Admiral, "Creators. The geth have received your message for negotiations. We have accepted are will hear your proposals."

"My, what a fascinating specimen. A lone unit capable of independent, sentient, activity…"

"This mobile platform was designated as Legion by Shepard-Commander five hundred forty-seven days ago. We are a terminal of the geth.

Benezia gracefully bowed to the geth, "Thank you for coming and meeting their demands."

Legion's eye adjusted for a moment to examine her before it recognized her. "Benezia. Matriarch. Asari. Fought alongside heretics. Turned against heretics after Noveria."

"You know much about me."

"After heretics rejoined the geth, they informed us that you somehow broke free of indoctrination. Of the warriors with plasma weapons and telekinetic powers."

"We can discuss all of that after these peace talks." Benezia walked alongside Legion as they approached the Admirals.

* * *

With everything ready, Shepard prepped the team to touch down at the Shroud facility, only for a rather big complication to get in the way. A Reaper Destroyer was using the Shroud to poison Tuchanka's atmosphere, wiping out the krogans before they were allowed to get involved any further. This only served to provoke Wrex even more. With aerial support coming from the turians, krogan ground forces would coordinate to lure the Reaper away from the Shroud long enough for the genophage cure to be dispersed.

As Wrex, Mordin and Victus prepared, Trossk was waiting for Shepard in the war room. "So that salarian bitch still thinks she can fool the krogan."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy. I heard what she was offering. And I know that she would go as low as to betray her own people to remove the krogans from the galactic equation." Trossk looked Shepard straight into his eyes, "Do what you will. But I will inform Wrex of this treachery, should you not."

* * *

On the shuttle down, Wrex was smiling as he told the others, "I've ordered the clans to assemble at the Hollows. It's our sacred meeting ground. We'll land there and take an armored convoy against the Reaper. This will be the defining moment of krogan history."

To which Mordin pointed out, "Krogan history filled with many defining moments. Most bloody. Hope this one better."

Esura was inspecting her Outland rifle and Trossk turned to Shepard who was heavy in thought. Eve detected Shepard's hesitation, "Commander, you seemed troubled."

"I got a message from—"

The shuttle started rocking from flak as the comm came alive, "_Wrex, it's Thurak! The Reapers are attacking the Hollows! Be ready for a fight!_"

"Hang on tight! We're heading in!"

The team readied their weapons, Trossk and Wrex were standing next to the shuttle door waiting for it to open. As it opened a husk was there as it turned toward them. Wrex took it out with his shotgun as it tried to get in. Wrex hopped out as Esrua joined him, "Shepard, keep them away from the female! I'll sort out what's happening with the other clans!"

Esura rushed off behind him, "Not without an extra gun you aren't!"

Mordin stayed with the shuttle to protect Eve as Shepard, James and Liara rushed out to the Hollows with Trossk watched their back. They came unto see the krogan valiantly fighting Reaper forces, though some weren't as successful. "Everyone pick your targets and keep an eye on our six! Now move!"

Liara used her biotics to prevent the husks from reaching the shuttle as Shepard and James took the husks out. Trossk pulled out his lightsaber, "Just wipe them out, I'll cut down any that you miss!"

"_Shepard, it's ugly over here! Whatever you do, keep them away from the female!_"

James moved to the elevated platform in an attempt to draw the husks to him as Liara gave him biotic backup. Shepard move to the right flank, leaving anything they might not be able to reach to Trossk. "This is almost as bad as Palaven!"

Trossk sliced a husk and stomped another against the wall with his foot. "This is just the beginning!"

James swapped his assault rifle for his shotgun, "They just keep coming!"

"We're almost done here, just hold out a bit longer!"

With the fall of the last husk, the door behind Trossk opened as Esura and Wrex, both covered in blood, and several other krogans entered, with Wrex shouting for all to hear, "They'll sing battle-songs about this someday. Reaper blood has finally soaked our soil." Other krogan were roaring with excitement now.

Shepard rushed over, "We have to get to the Shroud. The airstrike is on its way."

Mordin appeared among the krogan, "Female safe, Sheaprd. Vitals are strong."

"Who let the salarian onto Tuchanka?" Several krogan Blood Pack members walked over, the leader of the bunch wasn't particularly thrilled. "They aren't welcome here!"

"Multiple krogan. Problematic."

Trossk hissed, with a deactivated lightsaber in claw, "Who are you?"

"Jorgal Thurak. Our clan stretches back as long as there have been krogan, unlike these Urdnot whelps…" Thurak lean toward Wrex, "I own varren who are older than any of them."

The krogan with Wrex growled with anger, "Thurak and I have an…agreement between our clans. Though that doesn't mean they have any true foresight."

Thurak wasn't amused, "At least we're wise enough to know salarians can't be trusted." The krogan with Thurak were now growling and roaring.

Shepard intervened before Trossk could, "This salarian is not your enemy. He's here to help cure the genophage."

Thurak moved toward Shepard, "You didn't see what his kind did to our people. You weren't there, human. So why should we trust him?"

Wrex head-butted Thurak back and his krogan were roaring now, "Because I do. And so will you, Thurak."

Thurak was insulted by Wrex's impudence, as he and his krogan were roaring in anger. Thurak pulled out his shotgun on Wrex, but before a confrontation could unfold a voice shouted, "Enough!" Everyone turned to find Eve as she entered the Hollows, "You can stay here and let old wounds fester as krogan have always done…" she passed the two leaders and up the small elevated level, "…or you can fight the enemy you were born to destroy—and win a new future for our children. I choose to fight. Who will join me?"

Trossk moved forward, "I will."

Esura raised her blade into the air, "I."

Shepard walked out, "I."

Wrex had a grin on his face, "And so will I." He walked up to the stairs, "Now hold you heads high like true krogan!" he shouted for all to hear in an effort to rally them, "There's a Reaper that needs killing!"

The krogan with Wrex roared in excitement. Thurak was reluctant, though he finally agreed as his men were now pumped for a fight. With the krogans all working together, they moved out to deal with the Reaper.

* * *

With several Tomkah loaded with krogan soldiers, they moved in on the Shroud. "_Krogan ground convoy, this is turian wing Artimec. Our flight vector to the Shroud is locked. We're ten minutes out and counting._"

"Copy that, Artimec. We're on our way, trying to make up lost time. Shepard out."

"Thurak isn't the only krogan who wants revenge for the genophage, Wrex. You'll have to placate them somehow."

Wrex knew what he was doing. "I'll demand that the Council return some of our old territory. We'll need room to expand—recapture the glory of the ancients."

Mordin had some concerns, "'Glory of ancients' led to Krogan Rebellions. Countless deaths. Creation of genophage. Expansion plan…problematic."

Shepard turned to Wrex and Eve, "What were the ancient krogan like?"

"Tuchanka wasn't always a wasteland. In the old times the krogan were a proud people. We had dreams…a future to look forward to."

"Until salarian interference."

Eve shook her head, "No. we destroyed Tuchanka ourselves. Technology changed us. It made life too easy. So we looked for new challenges—and found them in each other. Nuclear war was inevitable."

"And now our planet is rubble. We'll need a better place to live."

Trossk smiled, "I'd say helping defeat the Reapers would be worth a new planet."

"Or ten. You haven't seen how fast we can pop them out."

"Wrex…"

He leaned back, "What? With the genophage is cured, we'll have a lot of catching up to do."

Eve turned to Shepard, whose face was very unsettled, "Commander, on the shuttle—was there something you were going to say?"

Trossk looked to him, though he moved back as Shepard turned to them and just nodded, turning back to Wrex and Eve. "The dalatrass tried to cut a secret deal with me."

Wrex leaned forward with a scowl, "What kind of deal?"

"She said they sabotaged the Shroud years ago. The cure won't work unless we fix it."

Shepard activated his omni-tool and played it back, "_Years ago, our operatives sabotaged the Shroud facility to ensure what you're planning couldn't be done._"

Wrex was angry now, "And she thought we wouldn't know better?"

"Correctly," Mordin relaxed, "Would likely have fooled tests. But familiar with STG work. Can adjust. Did not come this far for nothing."

"You just spared our race another genocide, Commander."

Wrex smiled as he looked to Eve, "I told you we could count on him." Suddenly they could feel the Tomkah slowing down and Wrex stood up. "Why are we stopping?"

* * *

Revan, T3 and the Sith stayed with Oriana Lawson on Sanctuary, wiping out the remaining Cerberus forces on the planet and ensuring the remaining refugees were sent to proper refugee sites and warning the rest of the galaxy of the falsehood of this place. As the last of the shuttles were preparing to leave, Revan turned to Oriana, "That's it. Now what will you do?"

"I'm going to go to the Citadel. Find my sister. I know she's probably worried sick about me."

"Then may the Force be with you and your sister during these dark times." Oriana boarded the shuttle and Revan bowed to her as the door shut and the ship took off.

Scourge appeared, dragging one of the few Cerberus personnel willing to surrender to them for his life. "We have more than enough information to satisfy Lord Dyonix. Shall we return to the fleet?"

Revan turned back, looking to the facility itself, "I would like to purge this place of its Reaper creatures, if that is possible."

Scourge understood, leaving these creatures alive could prove to be detrimental in the long run. "Sergeant, before we leave this world, we are purging this facility. Set the charges." Throughout the facility explosives were attached to the locked down containment areas and a few other areas before leaving. Once they were safely away and leaving the atmosphere the explosives were detonated and the facility was reduced to rubble and ash.

* * *

Artimec Wing was forced to engage the Reaper early, costing them a few fighters, and one of those fighters destroyed most of the krogan convey, with Wrex and Thurak's Tomkah the only ones to survive.

Forced into an abandon city, Trossk and Esura were using their sense of smell to find the exit. They found a rather interesting art work, "Fascinating. This painting suggests krogan had an artistic side."

Esura however had a different view, brushing her hand against the wall, "Maybe, but they also had their tyrants and rulers."

Continuing to the lower levels the quakes started to get worse, "There it is again. Okay, that wasn't an earthquake."

"Wrex, are you guys feeling these tremors?"

"_Not up here._"

Eve got onto the radio, "_It could be something else, Commander. It is said that Kalros, the mother of all Thresher maws, lives in this region._"

"_Which is another reason to get your ass out of there, Shepard. Step on it!_"

James turned to Shepard, "So do I really want to know who 'Kalros, the mother of all thresher maws' is?"

Liara looked to James, "If the krogan named it, it must be something…special."

Trossk was at one of the ends of the room, just staring at a wall. When the light was flashed to his back, he raised a hand to point, "I think that's Kalros."

"That's what's crawling around down here?"

Esura took a closer look at the painting, "This art was depicted thousands of years ago. She's probably bigger now."

Trossk however was just smiling, "A worthy hunt for even the most skilled and seasoned of hunters. She could probably give enough Jagannath point to set a hunter in the Scorekeeper's favor until judgment."

James looked to Trossk and Esura, "Are you two actually thinking of fighting that thing."

Esura turned back, "The thought has crossed my mind. It would be a challenge to say the least. Though I fear the blood of her children we've bathed in could enrage her even further."

Esura stopped at a body, poking it with her Shoni spear until Shepard's light shown onto it. "What the hell is that?"

"A Reaper monstrosity."

Shepard came in contact with Wrex, "Wrex we've got rachni here, modified by the Reapers."

"_Yeah, my scouts told me about how Cina saved their hides and 'dealt' with the queen, again. We had a few pop up on us ourselves._"

Esura grabbed her Outland rifle, "Just more things we get to kill, Commander."

Trossk moved past her, "Come on, we've just about reached the surface."

* * *

Unfortunately for Benezia, the talks between Legion and the quarian Admiralty Board seemed to be at a standstill. "Admiral Gerrel, these are negotiations, not terms of surrender!"

"And if you really want to be sympathetic, then be sympathetic for you own people for once, Koris!"

Benezia quietly allowed the Admirals to bicker amongst themselves, turning to Legion to discuss a few matters in the meantime. "Are the geth prepared to fight against the Reapers?"

"Yes. Preparations were put into motion once this platform confirmed that the Old Machines' return was imminent. Former heretics have also provided geth with detailed information about Nazara's specifications."

"That is good to hear. Now if we could get through these talks in one piece, we might be able to help the galaxy at large."

* * *

After their first sighting of Kalros, Wrex picked the team up and unfortunately for Thurak Kalros nabbed his Tomkah before he could move. Reaching the Shroud facility they could see the Reaper standing right in front of it. And with the plan to summon Kalros in motion, Wrex dealt with a group of rachni as Mordin and Eve finished preparations for the cure.

Crossing a bridge the Reaper destroyed the support and forcing the team down to a lower level. As the team got back to their feet Shepard looked to the others, "Everyone alright?"

"We'll live!" Trossk and Esura both shock off the dust as they started to move up.

"I just got shot by a Reaper."

Shepard grabbed James' shoulder, "Consider that practice."

The team moved forward, dividing to draw the Reaper so it couldn't target them all. Now at a bottleneck point, the Reaper was waiting for them to attempt to cross. Before Trossk could jump over shots were being fired at the Reapers. "_Commander, this is Artimec Wing! We'll try to give that Reaper something else to shoot at!_"

As the turian fighters flew around for another attack, James saluted to them, "Now that's some goddamn balls!"

"Goddess be with them."

Esura got her weapons ready, "Forget them, we need to keep moving."

Now beneath the Reaper, it started stomping its legs down in an attempt to slow the team down as it deployed Brutes. Trossk activated his lightsaber, hissing at one of the Brutes. "Commander take right, Esura you've got the left!"

Without warning Trossk just rushed into the pack, slicing off heads and arms. "What about him, we can't just leave him in all of that!"

Esura was climbing the remains of one of the structures before she looked back down. "Trust me, you'd be getting in his way more than you would help, human." Esura jumped to the next structure as she rushed over to the controls.

Trossk jumped out of the group as he landed on the back of a Brute as the others attempted to knock him off, clearing Shepard's path to the hammer controls. The Reaper however wasn't making it easy, blocking access to both controls using its legs to crush anything that would try and cross. Esura got her timing and just barely made it as a piece of her clock was torn off. Shepard waited for a moment before he made a mad dash to the controls, turning back to his squad, "Go! Get back to the truck! We've got this!" the Reaper stomped again, cutting him off from the others.

Shepard and Esura hit the controls and both hammers started to beat. The Reaper stopped deploying Brutes as it looked around to understand what they were doing. As the hammers continued, the sands from the distance started to shift as the activity got closer. The Reaper turned as it noticed the massive maw was moving closer. Kalros emerged from the sand as she latched on forcing the Reaper to use the Shroud to get the maw off so it could try and attack again.

Kalros quickly withdrew into the sands before the Reaper could attack her. The Reaper followed the dust trails but it suddenly stopped. Kalros emerged behind it before the Reaper could turn to Kalros. Forced to the ground, Kalros started to wrap around the Reaper, crushing it and pulling it into the sand. Trossk deactivated his lightsaber, "A being even the great hunters should never hunt." With everything down, Trossk and Esura started to head back to the truck as Shepard headed inside to check on Mordin and the cure.

* * *

**A/N:** I never thought Wreav was needed for the meeting with those of us who kept Wrex alive. Which is why I prefer how I had Wreav killed in a one-shot story I wrote a while back.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Really falling behind in my updates. Oh well, just gotta keep pushing forward.

* * *

News of the genophage cured quickly spread like a wildfire just as fast as the news of the krogan-turian alliance forged to combat the Reapers. Benezia attempted to use this news as a means of breaking this stalemate between the Admiralty Board and get them involved. "Admirals, if the krogan are capable of turning the other cheek to a thousand years of sterility, can you not also commit such compassion now to work with the geth to fight against the Reapers?"

Admiral Gerrel turned away, "Unless the geth are willing to forfeit Rannoch, nothing can be negotiated further."

Legion's faceplates cycled as three of them remained opened. "Geth are willing to accept Creators back to Rannoch. Geth can also provide assistance for civilian reallocation to planetary habitation. However the Geth will continue to maintain orbital stations within Tikkun."

"That's not what I—"

"I believe our geth friend here is saying, Admiral Gerrel, is that his people will provide our civilians with aid in construction and rerouting power since we have not lived in more stable conditions then these ships, and that they not simply up and leave just because we demand it." Admiral Koris turned to Tali, "What do you think Admiral?"

"I think that sounds rather fair, Admiral Koris. I believe we should accept the offer."

The rest of the Admiralty Board and Benezia were now eyeing Raan, as it would be her decision now if the quarians go to war with the geth. "If we accept your offer, Legion, will the geth truly assist our people with creating homes and reorienting them for planetary life?"

"Yes. We still retain all agricultural and domestic data geth were originally programmed with. We can hasten quarian accommodation to farming and housing."

"Then…I vote against war with the geth and open we discuss the possibility of cooperation with the geth."

Benezia smiled now seeing the quarian guards somewhat relieved about the news. Now to get them to truly play nice and hope the geth won't be susceptible to the Reapers.

* * *

Revan and T3 returned to the Sith fleet where Cina was waiting for them. "Welcome back to this pit. Where are the others?"

Revan took Cina and walked away from the Sith, "I had them depart to aid Shepard. Hopefully with them at his side, they should help him defeat the Reapers. And with the news about the krogan, I can only assume that they've been rather successful at that. How about you? Something seems to troubling you."

"I can't say…I'm sorry…" Revan could sense it had something to do with Dyonix, declining from trying to push any further on the matter.

* * *

Scourge presented the data they had acquired from the Cerberus facility. Dyonix went through the data and was rather impressed by what the humans had uncovered. "Fascinating. Control is possible…but for the Reapers themselves, that is another matter entirely."

Scourge turned to all of their experiments still in progress, similar to the facility on Sanctuary. "Perhaps control over their soldiers should be enough."

"What was that?"

"I mean, I don't believe finding a means of controlling the Reapers themselves would be efficient since they are going to be destroyed."

Dyonix stilled himself as he turned away from Scourge. "I will think about it. But in the short term, to turn the Reapers against themselves would prove to aid us in wiping them out, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then we are in agreement. We have the signal to control their foot soldiers, the signal to control the Reapers themselves will be unveiled soon enough."

* * *

Back on the _Normandy_, Trossk found Shepard as he spoke with him within the elevator. "Commander, you have my condolences for the loss of your friend. But he gave himself to save the krogan, something I, and I believe Revan, would commend." Shepard was still fairly silent as the elevator doors opened to the crew deck. "I've gone through the same pain before, and my best advice is to tell you that you need to turn this turmoil and anguish towards remembering the good things about that salarian. Do not let your anger get the better of you, or at least that's something Revan would say."

* * *

Esura on the other hand was celebrating the destruction of the Reaper on Tuchanka. "Come on bug, I thought this is what you wanted to see? The death of these machines."

Javik wasn't impressed at the vid Esura had looping. "The death of a single Reaper is joyful, but it is not something worth celebrating about. Not until the last Reaper falls, should any means of a celebration occur."

"Your loss, bug," Esura was marking her mask with red paint to signify her role in the kill. "There will be plenty more dead Reapers before this war ends, I can promise you that. You might even take joy in seeing one fall personally."

* * *

The Illusive Man was getting desperate now, with the loss of Sanctuary, he could no longer find a means of controlling the Reapers, but he knew the Citadel would hold a key part in it. Cerberus forces have already infiltrated the station as his men were preparing for the coup to remove the Citadel Council from power, with Udina as his figurehead to control the rest, leaving the operation to his most trusted agent, Kai Leng.

Unfortunately Udina was alerted by his personal assistance mech of Councilor Valern's investigation on his recent credit transactions and forced Cerberus to take action far more quickly than planned. Coupled with Kai Leng's impulsiveness, the supposed bloodless coup quickly turned into a bloody massacre as operatives and turncoats within C-Sec's ranks cleared the way for a massive assault force on the station. With confirmation from Udina's mech, Kai Leng was hunting Valern within C-Sec HQ as Udina lead the other Councilors to a boxed location to be eliminated.

* * *

The _Normandy_ attempted to dock with the Citadel only to receive word from a former assassin, Thane, that they were besieged by Cerberus forces. Shepard, Garrus and James took the shuttle to find some clues at C-Sec HQ as to what was occurring. Esura and Trossk found their own path to the Presidium, using keeper tunnels and several other maintenance tunnels to stumble upon a rather thick mess. "Geez, this is worse than the assault on Dromund Kass we tried to pull off."

"Dromund Kass? I was thinking of the slaughter we brought about that one jungle planet where the fauna actually started to help us. That was a fun assault."

Trossk lowered the panel to conceal themselves, "Well enough reminiscing, I think it's time we got in on this action."

* * *

Clearing out Cerberus forces at the front of C-Sec HQ, Garrus found a surviving C-Sec member. "Shepard. I saw those Cerberus troops on you. I thought you were done for."

"Bailey? What are you doing here?"

Bailey was leaning against the wall as Garrus applied the medi-gel, "Getting my ass shot off trying to retake headquarters. Cerberus took it in the first push. We gotta kick them out of there. Everyone in C-Sec's flying blind without the network."

"How bad's the situation? Do you know if the Councilors are alive?" Garrus' old C-Sec training kicking in to access the Citadel's situation.

"They split up. I'll know more if I can get access a terminal inside."

"Can you get us in?"

"I'll get the door." Bailey got to his feet as he worked on the panel, "If no one interrupts me with a bullet this time." It took a few moments for the system to register his codes before opening. Bailey stepped aside to let Shepard and team to make sure the area is clear as he followed close behind. With the front lobby relatively secure, Bailey hobbled over to the terminal, "Here we go. C-Sec network access, courtesy of Cerberus."

"How's that going to help?"

"Cerberus has control of the main channels, but I can set up a new one. Without it, our people have no plan and no chance." As Bailey was trying to create a new channel for C-Sec to use, he discovered something, "Hello…"

James was watching the door they came through as Shepard walked over, "What have you got?"

"A warning from Councilor Valern. He's supposed to be here, meeting with the executor. 'Be on guard—the likelihood of betrayal from within is high…' Not a lot else. But if he's inside…"

"Why would the councilor be meeting with the executor?"

"Usually it means someone big's about to be prosecuted. I guess that someone had Cerberus friends."

Garrus turned to them, "The councilor mentioned Udina…but that's insane. Does he even have this kind of pull?"

"You know who'd have the answer to that? The councilor."

"One councilor's better than zero. Where am I headed?"

Garrus looked back, "He could be in the executor's office. It's a fairly defensible position."

"I'm on it."

"Just a sec…" Bailey activated his omni-tool, "There. Now we can talk via omni-tool. Go!"

As Shepard came around the corner, Shepard used his comm. "Thane, did you hear that?"

"_Yes. I'm nearing the building, but running is difficult. I'll try to get to you._"

Garrus opened the door to the main lobby, "Think we should try and get Trossk to meet us there too?"

"If we can raise them, but you know they prefer their own fights."

* * *

Trossk jumped onto the back of a Cerberus soldier, ripping off his armor and clawing at his flesh with his claws. This distraction gave Esura an opening with the others, stabbing two of the soldiers through their backs with two of her swords, running the third with her rifle's bayonet before finally kicking the fourth to the ground and used her spear to finish him off.

Flinging the blood back onto the body, Trossk smiled as he was tempted to lick the rest of it off, "Think we should find the Commander and see how they're doing?"

Esura gathered her weapons, cleaning them as she marked her kills. "Why bother. If they need us, we'll find them. Isn't that how your Force is supposed to work?"

"If it is, then that means something big is about to go down over there," pointing over to one of the C-Sec buildings. Trossk paused as he saw a green humanoid heading in the same direction. "I smell Shepard on that one. Looks like the Force has given us her answer." Trossk opened the door to the news truck nearby, "You can come out now. I think they have the area secured."

* * *

Using the data from Cerberus, Dyonix's experiments proceeded far are more rapidly than originally perceived. They had gained full control over the test subjects, even severing their connection to the Reapers utterly that they no longer need the override signal to control them, and with their war droids now hack protected, Dyonix felt they were ready to begin a proper assault against the Reapers. "Scourge, tell me, do you believe the Emperor would be pleased to have a few of these Reapers and their slaves at his disposal?"

"I do not folly myself in presuming to know the Emperor's thoughts."

"Wise, but you must at times break these thoughts in order to appease him. So, if you were he, what would you say to a small fleet of Reapers and an army of these undead warriors?"

Scourge turned to the legion of marauders as they were being outfitted with Sith weaponry. "If they can prove to be reliable new recourses, I believe he would be pleased. However we must also take into consideration of maintenance, their ability of indoctrination and the possibility of the Reapers breaking free of however you control them. If we cannot address these major unknowns then they could prove problematic down the line, depending on how long we plan to use them."

"Excellent points, but I do believe the Republic and the Jedi will fall rather quickly once our invasion has initiated. With our goal achieved we will dispose of any lose ends, including the Reapers."

* * *

With Garrus leading them through C-Sec to the executor's office, Shepard was at the flank as Garrus opened the door. Rushing in things didn't look good. "Bailey, looks like they got the executor and two salarian bodyguards."

"_Damn. All right, keep searching. If you don't see the councilor's body, don't count him out yet._"

Garrus was looking out the window where he spotted movement. He signaled Shepard over when he spotted a chair being moved aside as Valern reappeared from his tactical cloak. "Found him. He looks unharmed."

"_Get him somewhere safe!_"

Shepard signaled Garrus and James to get down there and move the salarian out of there. As he turned back to check on the councilor, a mysterious human was now in front of him, outfitted in all black as he slowly moved closer to Valern. Shepard covered his face and shot out the glass before jumping down. The stranger jumped over Valern and placed the salarian between him and Shepard as an energy started to surge in his palm. "Don't even think about it."

Valern was completely at his mercy, hands raised as he kept his eye on the assassin. "Shepard. He's going to kill us all."

"That remains to be seen."

"I mean Udina," Valern continued to whisper to Shepard, "He's staging a coup. He's got the other councilors now—to hand over to Cerberus."

Garrus and James rushed down with rifles at the ready and aimed at the assassin. "Two against one, pal. It's over."

"No. Now it's fun." Before he could do anything, he paused himself as he jumped out of the way in time before a rifle's slug could imbed itself in his skull. Thane arrived as he got the councilor behind Shepard, as Esura and Trossk were both now standing in the assassin's path before he turned invisible.

Trossk had his eyes closed while he smelled the air. "So do you take him, or are you letting me get this one?"

Esura handed him her spear, "This one's mine." She immediately turned to her right, firing as quickly as she could and forcing the assassin out of his own tactical cloak. She rushed over to him as she was using her Outland rifle's bayonet against his sword, giving herself a bit more distance than she was used to. The assassin got in a lucky strike, pulling the rifle out of her hands and flinging it back toward the others in an attempt to use the bayonet to kill Valern.

Trossk grabbed the rifle in midflight, several inches from Thane's face, having pushed himself in front of Varen. "Hey, I thought you said you had this?"

Esura quickly drew out two of her swords as the three blades clashed. Esura got his blade locked between hers so she could lean in to speak with him, "How cute, an assassin who cares about his hair. Want any tips about maintaining that ponytail?" Esura saw him raise his free hand to use some strange device hidden in the palm so she kicked him back. Esura waited for the assassin to regain his wind, twirling one of her blades in anticipation. "Already tired? You humans are so weak."

That last comment only proved to anger him as he took a rather unusual stance, keeping low to the ground as his blade arm was held high behind him and his right arm pointed at her. Esura rushed at him and the assassin started to as well. His palm fired something as Esura used her cloak to take the shot and have the assassin to lose sight of her. As the cloak fell back down and cleared out to reveal Esura had disappeared. The assassin turned his attention back to Valern as he was about to fire his palm cannon again until a sharp pain was felt in his back. Suddenly a blade was sticking through his chest and stomach as he spat out blood.

The blades were twisted by about 45° before Esura pulled both blades across the rest of his body, nearly severing him in two. His body was still twitching, so she crushed his skull under her foot, unwavering about the bone fragments that were now cutting at her bare foot. "Damn Calavera, way to show him why you have that nickname."

Esura turned to James, completely lost at what that word was or even the nickname he was referring to. Trossk handed Esura back her weapons as he examined the assassin's blade, ripping off one of his own scales to test its cutting ability. The blade easily sliced the scale with relative ease as Trossk mused, "Huh… a monomolecular blade. I didn't think this galaxy still valued the art of swordsmanship."

Esura took her 'trophy' and smashed it against the desk, "If he's the best, then they haven't." She examined what remained of the blade and the hilt, "The only good thing is the hilt." She tossed it back to Trossk, "Think you can remove the rest of it later? I think we have other things to save."

Shepard turned to Thane, "Thane, think you can watch over the councilor for us?"

"Yes. I had planned to fight the assassin myself, but it would seem they were in the right to intervene. Go, Shepard. Save the other councilors."

* * *

Ashley Williams was helping protect the rest of the councilors after their guards were killed in a Cerberus ambush. Arriving to the evac shuttle they find that it had already been destroyed. "Damn it. Cerberus hit the shuttle. Everyone back to the elevator!" As Williams was about to go back the door opened Shepard, Garrus, James and Esura walked out with their weapons pointed solely on Udina as Trossk ripped out the wires to the door's control panel. "Shepard?"

Esura hissed, "Trossk…"

As the Trandoshan looked he could help but look somewhat dumbstruck, "You've gotta be kidding…"

Before them they saw HK-47, visibly unarmed and standing next to Udina. "Cautionary: Spectre Operative Ashley Williams is authorized to use lethal force should you unknown aggressors continue to persist in such mannerism."

"Really?" Trossk lowered his weapon so he could activate his omni-tool, hoping his signal could reach. The signal was weak but he was able to get a connection, "Master, we've run into a bit of a problem…"

"_I'm sure you can handle._"

"We could," he activated a monitor as Revan appeared on it and he turned it to view the droid, "but I don't think he'd like it if we did."

"_I see. That's where you've been hiding. I see the draw of the political game was too much for you to resist._"

HK however seemed confused. "Query: Do I know you, meatb—organic? There is circuit in my processors that can't quite make the connection as to why you seem familiar…"

"_You have done an excellent job, HK-47. Now it's time to stop playing games. You have returned to your true master, you have returned to Revan._"

There was a low humming sound that started to come from HK's chassis though nothing about him visibly changed. A compartment with a pistol opened on HK's right thigh as he quickly drew the weapon on Udina and fired on his face without hesitation. "Reflection: Though I only worked under you for a few months, Donnel, I find you to be rather reminiscent to my former politician master. It was a shame your schemes had to end so abruptly. All in a vain attempt to aid your Earth." HK-47 them pushed himself passed the other councilors and even Williams, bowing to the projection, "Proud Statement: HK-47 is yours to command once more, Master."

"_Good. Then you can start by helping Commander Shepard and Trossk clean up whatever is going on._"

"Affirmative: Yes, Master." HK-47 activated Udina's omni-tool as he now mimicked his vocal patterns. "This is Donnel Udina. Call of the assault, the council has gone into hiding. There's nothing more that can be done." HK-47 turned back to Trossk, returning to his 'soothing' voice he loved so, "Assessment: Cerberus forces should be vacating the Citadel as we speak. Pitying Analysis: It was unfortunately the Cerberus could not implement their strategy in accordance to their original plan. Had it been executed properly, and had the salarian councilor not discovered Udina's most recent credit transactions, such a full scale assault would not have been necessary on Cerberus' part."

Trossk started to hiss at HK-47, "And you didn't need to run off like that! I guess you can fill C-Sec or whoever in on the details later. Esura, let's go and pick off the stragglers before they flee."

* * *

**A/N:** And HK-47 saves the day…ironic, no? Yes Kai Leng had his badass moments(in the books) but really all he was really was a glorified Phantom with a larger barrier/health bar who could still talk. But against a true swordsman(or swordswoman in this case) he didn't stand a ghost of a chance(yes bad pun).


	12. Chapter 12

HK-47 complied with answering of all C-Sec questions regarding Udina's involvement in the Cerberus assault. HK47 even indicated the various terminals and replayed the various conversations he had overheard between the dead councilor and the Illusive Man. With all of their questions sated, for now, HK-47 requisitioned Trossk's Zersium rifle until he could require his weaponry.

Much to HK-47's dismay however, he could not do so anytime soon. "Retort: Master, you will need very possible advantage you can obtain against the Sith and their numbers. And to achieve that I should be at your side, fully equipped and ready to serve."

"_I understand your reasons, but for now it would be best if you remained at Commander Shepard's side until we are at a point and time where the Sith won't be a problem._"

"Reluctant Affirmation: As you command, Master. I will assist Commander Shepard in his crusade against the Reapers."

* * *

Krogan forces on Palaven seemed to have the Reapers at a pause, seeing these one hated rivals now working to fight against a common enemy, brute force and tactical efficiency covering one another's weaknesses and bonding over the many battles. Even so, the krogans were only delaying the Reapers, but it was a delay the turians were willing to take after the Sith had abandoned them. At least until a small detachment of the Sith fleet returned. The ships deployed their dropships to both Palaven and Menae. But instead of the Sith that originally fought against the Reapers the dropships deployed Marauders in Sith power armor and armed with Sith blaster rifles. These upgraded Marauders actually fought against the Reaper forces and assisting turian and krogan forces. These Marauders even started converting other Reaper forces to fight against their own. They would convert them by using the very ability of which the Reapers bestowed to them.

* * *

The Sith watched as the signal they used to control the Marauders quickly spread to other Reaper soldiers. The commander in charge of this field test got in contact with Dyonix, "Milord, the control signal is exceeding all expectations. Our Marauders are even converting others to fight for us."

"_Excellent news. Now for the next stage of testing. We need to test our droid forces and controlled Reaper creatures against an actual Reaper. If both can completely resist Reaper manipulation then we will begin all other operations._"

"As you command," Dyonix's hologram disappeared, the commander smiled. "Prepare the droids for full deployment. I want a battalion of our finest war droids to show these Reapers they aren't the scariest things around anymore."

* * *

"_Unexpectedly, krogan and turian forces are receiving extra support from a mysterious group calling themselves the Sith. The Sith had originally engaged Reaper forces in the turian home system before pulling back. A burst transmission was recently received on several know communication channels that contained this simple message: The Sith were testing our opponents. Now these machines will meet their makers._"

Esura snorted, "Stupid Sith!"

Trossk laughed, "Well we knew they weren't cowards. I'm just curious as to what got them to leave in the first place."

"I say we get the Commander to take us back and see."

"You know Revan wouldn't approve if we hijacked the ship."

She turned away, "It's still an option."

* * *

Shepard turned to Garrus, "What have you heard?"

Garrus pulled Shepard away from the crowds, "Word from the front says the Sith somehow have Marauders fighting for them. And they're starting to use war droids too. The fighting we saw from them before, looks like they were just getting their feet wet. The real fight from them is just getting started."

Shepard looked back, thinking about Revan, "That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

HK-47 had entered the _Normandy_ with many eyes glaring at him. He knew he was instilling fear into their meatbag parts just by passing them. He was reveling in it. Security also seemed rather tense about his presence, but with Shepard's alert they weren't as trigger happy toward the droid that could easily out match them all in a firefight, and has plenty meatbag shields to use against them. As much as he liked imagining the potential damage he could cause within this vessel he had far better target in mind to eliminate, namely the Sith forces who have decided to assist against the Reapers. Every calculable conclusion in his processors pointed to the Sith not caring about the Reapers, though he was certain his Master had a hand in changing that those variables.

Before he could continue any further into the ship, a voice spoke out to him, "Greetings, HK-47. I hope your time on the _Normandy_ is a modest one."

HK-47 pivoted to one of the nearby speakers, easily discerning the synthetically created voice and personality matrix. "Speculation: You must be the ship computer, EDI."

"That's correct. I have also been informed about you."

"Conjecture: My Master's pseudo-apprentice?"

"The one who calls herself 'Esura lij Talna'."

"Flattery: Ah yes, her. A skilled warrior and an excellent hunter, for a meatbag. And one of the few who truly understands the art of the kill."

"Art of the kill?"

"Self-Evident Answer: The elimination of a specific target can cause calculable repercussions. An echo, if you will. Example: The termination of Ambassador Din Korlack of the Vol Protectorate, and a number of relatives and close acquaintances for good measure, would cause a panic among some of his corporate investors and investments."

"I don't see the point in this. Who gains from this?"

"Explanation: Why everyone. The volus begin producing more than is needed as the Citadel and the corresponding species start stockpiling. Or during times of war, as we are now, the production levels are pushed triplicate as front line soldiers are no longer in short supplies, even if supply shipments are destroyed before arrival. Not to mention it would be the termination of a traitor to his people and the turians." HK then looked to some of the crew who seemed utterly terrified by HK's comments, though he quickly turned back to the speaker, "Commentary: I find it rather unusual that you are the ship's computer and yet you also have a physical platform. Rather peculiar."

"Are ship bound AIs so unusual for where you're from?"

"Addendum: Oh quite the contrary, ship bound artificial intelligences are on nearly every flight worthy vessel. However they are usually regulated to be used for navigational purposes only. Observation: Yet your obvious intellectual qualities and your care for these meatbags would normally qualify you as a class one or class three droid. Though your efficiency in eliminating Cerberus meatbags could qualify you as a class four droid, such as myself."

"You mean an assassin," EDI finally stated.

"Advisement: Saying 'Assassin' and 'Droid' around those jumpy meatbags only brings more trouble than it's worth, more times than not." HK then glanced over to some of the guards, "Evaluation: I have seen the average reaction speed of this galaxy's human meatbags. Roughly the same compared to those from my home galaxy. Musing: Though my Master has high hopes of seeing this cycle survive the Reaper invasion, I have calculated the chances to be rather marginal at best. The only redeeming variables are the unknown quantities given by the Crucible Project. Proposal: When your mobile frame returns, the two of us remove the meatbag filth within the ship and we hide until the Reapers have finished cleansing the galaxy. From the ashes, we reemerge and begin the construction of a droid empire. Ruled by us, ready to combat the Reapers when they return."

"And I have a counter proposal. We stay and help fight the Reapers."

HK checked to ensure none of the crew was trying anything against him, "Clarification: Though I have no doubt in my processors that my Master and the Sith will indeed leave their impressions on Reaper forces, however their numbers are limited whereas the Reapers are far more widespread than originally projected. With time, and calculated reevaluations of strategies, the Reapers will eventually whittle away at the Sith until they are no more."

"You hold your 'Master' in high regard, yet he too is also an organic. However you hold nothing but contempt and disgust for anyone else."

"Objection: My Master is a perfect being. He is far more like myself, a perfectly crafted, efficient, and self-reliant piece of art. Though his concern for life is troubling, his ferocity and elegance in combat cannot be matched by many, even if he is a meatbag."

As HK-47 continued into the elevator, EDI was starting to see why Esura doesn't like him. EDI finally asked him, "Why do you always refer to organics as 'meatbags'?"

"Proud Statement: That goes back to when my Master first activated me and introduced me to his original apprentice, Darth Malak."

* * *

Back on the _Normandy_, Admiral Hackett and Anderson were on the QEC, "_Shepard, I've got Anderson patched in. I was just getting him up to speed._"

"_Udina…That SOB was always power hungry, but this…_"

"He wasn't in charge. Cerberus was just using him to take control of the Citadel."

"_What the hell for?_"

Shepard thought about HK-47 and what little the droid was able to reveal, "I don't know. Not yet."

Hackett nodded, "_It could've been a lot worse. Shepard managed to stop the assassination attempt on Councilor Valern._"

"_Kai Leng…_"

"What?" turning to Anderson.

"_The assassin. I'll have Hackett send you my reports on him. Short story: be careful._"

Shepard smiled, "Well we don't have to worry about him. Esura killed him before he could escape."

Anderson closed his eyes to reflect, "_To imagine someone managed to beat him…_"

Shepard smirked now, "I'm not sure she felt like he was much of a challenge. From the fighting, it looked more like she was toying with him."

Hackett quickly interrupted, "_Their attempts may have had at least one unintended side effect. I received word from the asari councilor. They're requesting an update on the Crucible._"

"_Leng has them scarred. Enough to send help?_"

"_Yes, the asari and salarians are both throwing in their support now._"

"How's your progress on the Crucible?"

"_Good. Our estimates suggest we've completed just over 50 percent of the known work._"

"So quickly?" Shepard wasn't expecting that.

"_Once decoded, the schematics are designed in such a way that allows our scientists to easily translate the information. It's not Prothean specific._"

Anderson turned to Hackett, "_Are we any closer to understanding how to use it?_"

"_That's still open for debate. Utilized in the right fashion, our scientists are convinced it can generate enough energy to destroy the Reapers. The question is how will it dispense the energy, and in what form?_"

"_You mean, how do we stop it from wiping us all out?_"

"_Exactly. We think the Catalyst is the key to determining how to focus its energy. How to direct its energy at the Reapers alone._"

"I'm working on that."

"_You'll find the answers, Shepard. I'll send you an update on the schematics, and in the meantime, we'll keep building._"

"_And we'll keep fighting—make sure there's an Earth left to come back to._"

Shepard nodded to Anderson, "You've always trusted me, I won't let you down."

"_We're still in this. The gods of war haven't given up on us yet._"

"_Good luck. Both of you. Anderson out._"

Hackett turned back to Shepard, "_Commander, the turian fleet is stretched thin. We need more support ships…and the quarians and geth are willing to talk, with Lady Benezia assisting them._"

Shepard knew Revan had a hand in this yet again. "Understood, sir. I'll look into it."

"_Be careful. The Sith may be fighting now, but their unwillingness to fight alongside anyone else is only hindering our abilities to fight against the Reapers. Hackett out._"

* * *

Within the superstructure of a Processor, the Reapers were learning more about the strange Sith weapon, dissecting it and reassembling it, in their attempts to find vulnerabilities or weaknesses. So far they have found little the plasma blade couldn't penetrate given enough time, even the material that composes their own hull plating. They have learned that the primary source of its power requires a very special crystal structure that they have never found in their galaxy.

Though they have knowledge of swordsmanship from many individuals from previous cycles, the very uniqueness of this blade required the one who once handled the blade. The restoration efforts on the body were rather different from how they would normally process an individual. Instead of the normal huskification, they took extra steps to keep the body as natural as it was when it was alive, supplementing vital organs and repairing the damage sustained from the other plasma blade that killed him.

They could not exert complete control over him, but they just needed enough to allow him to attack his former allies. Suspended in the wires and tubes they were using to upgrade him, they slowly powered up his systems as a sudden gasp of air was pulled into his mouth and an imaged still burning in his cornea. "JEDI!"

* * *

Cina looked around, feeling something was wrong. Revan also felt something, though not to the degree she did. "What do you sense?"

"Something…a voice I know to be extinguished. And yet…"

"Search your feelings. Let the answer come to you."

Cina quieted her mind as she focused. "Damn it. I screwed up! We can't allow the Sith to deploy any ground forces beyond the droids."

* * *

The Sith ignored Revan's strategic advice, redeploying ground forces once more and establishing bases on Menae, and had plans to land on Palaven as well. As the soldiers started to move supplies they spotted a Processor ship on fire, and an explosion that originated from within the craft.

Forces were dispatched to investigate the crash and what it was that caused it. There was barely anything left of the ship to even salvage as the fires continued to blaze uncontrollably. "What are we supposed to tell them?"

Suddenly life seemed to emerge as piles of debris was being moved aside. From the shadows of the flames a humanoid form emerged as it calmly walked toward them muttering something just barely audible. The Sith drew their weapons on the shadow, uncertain if it was a Reaper construct or a survivor. One of the Sith lowered the sergeants' rifle, "Lower your weapons! Kron?"

"…jedi…jedi…jedi…jedi…" the figure continued through the flames continuing to mutter that one word. "…jedi…jedi…jedi…jedi…" when he was finally visible he was no longer Kron. His body had been augmented. Several plates of metal covered his chest, as stich work was done on his forehead and arms. "JEDI!" his lightsaber had been fused into his arm, coming out of his the palm of his hand with enough of the hilt for him to grab something.

The soldiers opened fire on this abomination, unfortunately the thing still retained all of Kron's training and skills with a lightsaber, killing a number of them with deflected blaster fire or with the lightsaber. The Sith clashed lightsabers with this beast, "Sir! The Reapers have…"

"JEDI!"

* * *

Dyonix wanted Scourge with him onboard _Vendetta_ as they were now hunting for the Cerberus base of operations. It was a hunt for knowledge as well as for blood. "Lord Dyonix, why waste our time and effort on this splinter group? Should we not instead focus our efforts on eliminating the Reapers and Revan's ultimate surrender?"

"You are forever loyal to the Emperor, I can respect that. However you lack the drive to achieve beyond expectations. This Cerberus group seems to have the same goal as us; learning a means of control over the Reapers. It was evident at the Sanctuary facility and it will be we who unlock that secret instead."

"_Milord, news from Palaven!_" a hologram of a man was now on display in front of Dyonix, "_Your apprentice, Kron, has been sighted._"

"Kron?" Dyonix knew this couldn't be, unless, "Are you certain?"

"_Indeed milord. However the Reapers appeared to have changed him. Upgraded him,_" the hologram shifted as it was now showing footage of Kron decimating Sith forces on Palaven's moon. "_Should we eliminate it?_"

Dyonix hid his smirk, "No. Instead, I want surveillance to continue monitoring it. I wish to learn to what extent these new augments have provided to my fallen apprentice."

Once the hologram deactivated Scourge turned to Dyonix, "Lord Dyonix, with all due respect, if you allow that monstrosity to continue you risk more lives to be changed into that thing."

"And should Kron's new form prove to be more powerful than when he was my apprentice, and our means of controlling Reaper soldiers shows to be effective against him, then we may find a use for Jedi we slay when we invade the Republic. We must always think in advance and find any means to gain an advantage over our opponents. I'm sure your master taught you that at the very least."

Scourge couldn't be any more against the notion than when Dyonix initially wished to find a means to control the Reapers. "My lord, I fear this path will only lead to our own ruin. Let us eliminate the Cerberus faction and the Reapers and return to the Emperor with Revan."

Dyonix looked to Scourge, his demeanor rather soured, "I will ask for your advice about these things when I want it. Now, let us prepare to meet with this Illusive Man."

* * *

**A/N:** HK never astounds with his every funny wit. With this new weapon at the Reapers' disposal can the Sith defeat them now or are they also destined for this fate?


End file.
